Safe In Your Arms
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Booth and Tempe go into protective custudy with new identities and a new life. Will they be able to help each other through this difficult time or will Bones push Booth away and out of her new life. BB fluff.
1. Protection

**Ch. 1. I know there are a lot of these going around but I had to put my spin on it. I hope you enjoy.**

"I hate these cases that involve gangs." Angela commented as the group of squints stood around the body.

"Me too." Tempe replied as she inspected the skull closely.

"Well for your information Bones" came that familiar voice as he ascended the platform. "they don't care for you all that much either."

"Morning Booth." Angela greeted with a radiant smile.

"Morning Ange." He replied with a nod as he approached the forensic anthropologist. "Bones I need to speak with you." Without her agreement Booth grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her towards her office.

"Booth let go." She whined. "I can walk on my own."

Booth sighed as he directed her to the couch before closing the door. "Temperance, I need to speak with you."

She looked up at him curiously, his serious façade and tone causing great trepidation within her mind. "What's going on Booth."

He sat down beside he, placing a hand over hers. "Ortez has contracted with another gang and put a hit out on you."

Tempe swallowed nervously as she took in the information. "So?"

"So… these two gangs have been rivals for years and now _your_ death is bringing them together." She could see in his features that this knowledge had been wearing on Booth. "That body you have in your lab is the leader of this other gang. Now, they've been given a pardon by Ortez if they kill you."

"So what do we do?" She asks, standing and pacing nervously. "You can put me under FBI protection, right?"

Booth ran his hand over his face. "It's not that simple Temperance. You now have two of the deadliest gangs after you and if we don't do anything they could come after Russ, Zach, Jack or even Angela."

"And you." She finished. Booth lowered his head in response. Temperance let out a sigh. "So what now? Can't you catch them?"

"Yeah." Booth stood and approached her. "But it wont be as easy as all that."

**XxXxX**

"The witness protection program?" The artist questioned.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of everyone." Booth explained.

"But wont they still come after us when they can't find Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked curiously.

"I don't believe so.' Booth said from where he stood in front of the squints. "Hurting all of you would not help them find her. They'll understand that and they'll keep looking until they do find her. She'll be given a new identity and all of you will have no contact with her. To ensure your safety."

On the opposite side of the room stood Temperance, listening to the details as Booth debriefed the rest of her team.

"Will you have contact with her?" Angela asked, tears stinging her eyes.

Booth looked down as he answered quietly. "No."

Angela released a small sob. "When do you leave?" She asked, turning to Temperance.

"Tonight." She answered with little emotion.

Jack wrapped an arm around Angela as she broke into sobs.

**TBC-reviews welcomed.**


	2. Failure

**Ch. 2. Enjoy.**

The drive to the bureau was a quiet one. Her goodbyes had been difficult. Angela had cried, even Jack and Zach had shed a tear for the woman they were unsure if they'd ever see again. Temperance remained strong for them. Offering smiled and assurances that she'd be home soon.

Now, she sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, staring out the window, silently willing her tears to stop.

"Bones." Booth said, breaking the silence. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." She replied honestly as she sniffed and dried her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Booth pulled the SUV to a stop outside of the building. "Why?"

Temperance pushed open the car door before turning, her eyes remaining forward. Her voice hushed as she spoke. "Because you swore to protect me."

Grabbing her bags, Temperance left Booth behind.

**XxXxX**

"The WPP has a house set up for you. We can look over your new identity on the plane." Agent Locke said as they sat in the airport terminal.

Temperance nodded in response. A woman's voice crackled over the speakers as she announced the flight. Tempe and the agent stood and joined the group of people in line.

At first she thought she was hearing things, his voice calling her name. But as the sounded grew louder she turned and watched as her partner pushed through the crowd until he was by her side.

Without a word to one another Booth followed her and the agent onto the plane.

**XxXxX**

Dr. Brennan this is your new identity." Agent Locke handed her a manila file before turning to Booth. "I'll have to request an identity for you when we arrive."

The trip was awkward for Booth. All he had wanted to do was talk to her and straighten everything out. When the puny agent between them excused himself to use the bathroom, Booth found his opportunity.

"So what did they give you?" He asked, leaning over the middle seat.

"My name is Gwendolyn Averies. I'm a librarian in Sidney, Nebraska." She responded, coldly. "I didn't need you to come." She added.

"Yeah well I'm not really doing this for you." Was his hasty answer. Booth regretted his half lie as soon as the words left his lips. As the agent returned, Booth relaxed back into his seat allowing Temperance to slip back into silence.

Well here's your new home you two. You have your new cell phones and the number you can reach me. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to call." The agent said as he placed the last suitcase in the foyer before leaving.

Booth and Brennan left their bags in the main hall as they went to explore their new home.

It was a beautiful two-floor home. Downstairs there was a kitchen, high ceiling living room, a study and a bathroom beneath the stairs. The second floor held two rooms. The first was the master bedroom with an adjoining bath and balcony that overlooked the living room. The second room held a fitness system and mini-bar.

"Well I've got good news." Booth said as he began carrying their bags upstairs. "The good news is that I'll be able to keep in shape with that nice gym we have. The bad news is that there is only one bedroom."

Temperance sighed as she followed him into the bedroom. It really was beautiful. "Well I have some good news and bad news as well. The good: we have two cars but the bad news is that I'm taking the Eclipse and you're getting the minivan."

'_Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.' _Booth thought as he began unpacking.

**TBC- please review and make my day.**


	3. Umm, What?

**Short ch.3. Enjoy**

Dinner had been a quiet affair. The house had been stocked with food, so Booth had no problem finding what he needed to make spaghetti.

As he got ready for bed Booth stood in front of the dresser, watching Temperance in the mirror as she read. He was wearing only a white beater and his boxers as he placed his gun on the polished wood surface.

"Temperance I can't take this anymore." He said turning around to face her.

She placed her book in her lap as she considered his question. "My name is Gwendolyn. I suggest you get used to using it."

Booth rolled his eyes as he came around to her side of the bed and took a seat by her legs. "Bones I cant stand the thought of you believing I failed you."

Her eyes showed a little bit of shame as she listened to him. "So you decide to leave behind your life… your son to show me that you can protect me?"

"No." He answered, getting slightly frustrated. "I saw the opportunity to protect both of the people I love so I took it." Booth ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "By leaving Parker I've ensured that they wont harm him and by coming here I can protect you."

Without another word Temperance wrapped her arms around her partners neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you."

**XxXxX**

When she awoke the next morning the space beside her was cold. Throwing on a t-shirt and jeans she wandered downstairs in search of coffee. She was rifling through each cupboard when a voice startled her from behind.

"Looking for some of this?" She turned and saw her partner with a hot coffee in hand. "Just the way you like it."

She smiled as she took the cup appreciatively. "Thank you. Is this where you disappeared to?"

Booth followed her into the living room, picking up a few bags from the foyer on the way. "That and a few other things. I had to meet with Locke to create my identity."

"What did you come up with?" She asked as she tucked her legs beneath her.

He smiled. "My name is Andrew Listings. I'm a local police officer and…" Booth mumbled his last few words. "I'myourfiancee."

Tempe did her best not to choke. "Your what?"

Booth held up his hands. "It was the logical thing to do, Bones. I mean we're living together, it might be suspicious if we weren't involved somehow. Plus it might ward off suspicions about who we are."

Temperance sighed. "Fine. But I hope you don't think that name thing is funny."

Booth gave her his best charm smile. "I don't know what you're talking about Gwen. I think that name suits me pretty well."

"Whatever." She replied, slapping his arm playfully. "You know you're going to have to stop calling me Bones if this is going to work."

Booth pouted slightly before responding. "What am I supposed to call you then?"

Tempe thought for a moment. "Well, I _am_ a librarian."

He pursed his lips as he took a moment to think. "Okay, Books." The couple looked at each other in an awkward silence, Booth was the first to break. "Yeah okay that one is no good."

"Definitely not." Tempe smiled, sipping her coffee.

Booth smiled a devilish grin, his eyebrows raised suggestively. "Stacks?"

"Do you want your nose broken?"

**Sorry its kind of sort. Reviews are welcomed. Next ch. soonish.**


	4. Jealous Much?

**Here ya'll go. This chapter starts off right after the next one pretty much.**

"So what else did you do while you were in town?" She asked as she cupped the warm mug in his delicate hands.

Booth leaned back in the couch; placing his feet on the coffee table allowing the bags he had collected from the foyer to sit unnoticed by the anthropologist. "Just a little shopping." He replied evasively.

Tempe looked at him skeptically. "I'm not falling for it, Drew. What'd you buy?"

He smiled as he turned his head to look at her. "Drew. I like it."

"What's in those bags?" She commented a little bit of frustration and humor showing in her voice as she placed her coffee mug on the table. "And why wont you answer the question?"

Booth tried to hide his grin. "Oh, what was the question?"

Without warning Temperance launched herself over Booth's lap and the armrest of the couch to look at the bags on the floor. As she grabbed the bags and fell backwards onto the couch Booth dove over her to pry them from her grasp. The both of them finally ending up in a tangled heap on the floor, the bags in Tempe's hands above her head and Booth resting above her, their faces inches apart.

"What did you buy Booth?" She whispered, her smile fading slightly.

Booth let his eyes wander to her lips as her tongue traced their smooth outline subconsciously. "I-um, just some things an engaged couple should have."

"Ah." She replied quietly. "Like what?"

Booth sat up, regretting the loss of their close proximity. "Well if you'd hand over the bags, dear I could show you."

Temperance rolled her eyes as she sat up also. They were now both leaning against the front of the couch between it and the coffee table. "Dear?"

Booth smiled. "We _are _engaged. Therefore pet names are imperative." He dug around the bag until her found what he was looking for. "Here."

Tempe caught the bundle of fabric he had thrown at her. She unfolded it to reveal a rather skimpy teddy. "Booth!" She laughed as she threw it back.

"What?" He grinned. "Engaged couples have sex! Sometimes rather kinky and steamy sex!" Despite the normally uncomfortable topic Temperance couldn't help but laugh as she slapped his arm playfully. "I didn't think you were the type to have this kind of stuff so I figured it couldn't hurt our reputation to let the neighbors see it hanging on the clothes line. Ya know, every couple days or maybe hours… whatever."

"Oh yeah." Temperance replied sarcastically. "That's just what I want is to have our new neighbors know that I'm some kind of sex…"

"Kitten?" Booth finished with a smirk.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't know what that means. Did you buy anything else?" She questioned, deciding it was a good time to change the subject.

"The rest, what isn't groceries, is more stuff for around the house and maybe one present for later." Booth winked suggestively, receiving a glare and slap in the arm from Tempe. "Why don't you go get dressed? We can take a walk through town to get a feel and let some people get to know our faces."

"Sounds good." She replied standing up.

Booth nodded. "I'll wait for you outside on the porch."

Temperance jogged up the stairs and into their bedroom. After looking through her drawers and what was left in her suitcase, she decided on a pair of slim fit jeans and a tank top. As she reached for one of Booth's hoodies she heard his voice downstairs. He was laughing and talking to someone else. As she listened closer she noticed the higher pitched voice of a woman. Temperance jogged down the stairs and stopped in front of the door as a thought hit her. Leaving the hoodie, Tempe grabbed something out of the living room before going back to the front door. Leaning over to the side window Temperance took a look at the woman. She was quite thin with a muscular abdomen. She wore blue sweat pants, running shoes and a sports bra. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. Tempe watched as the woman smiled flirtatiously as she spoke to Booth.

"So do you live here alone?" The woman asked.

"Um, well-" Booth started but was interrupted as Temperance opened the door and walked outside a familiar bundle of black and red fabric in her hands.

"Honey my teddy is still damp from the wash." She whined before looking up. "Oh." She smiled. "I didn't realize we had company."

Booth rolled his eyes as he stood from the step to greet his housemate. "Gwen this is Stacy. Stacy, Gwen." He introduced as he placed a hand on the small of Tempe's back.

"Pleased to meet you." Stacy said as she walked up a few steps to shake Tempe's free hand.

"You too." Temperance nodded. "Sweetie, will you go hang this on the clothes line out back for me?" She asked Booth with smile.

Booth shot her a soft glare that went unnoticed by the other woman. "Sure baby." Before leaving Booth placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"So…" Stacy said with a smile as Temperance walked down a few steps to stand closer to the stranger. "Are you two?"

"Engaged." Tempe answered with a smile.

"No ring?" The woman asked with a sweet sort of mockery that Temperance instantly took offense to.

"Well" Tempe thought quickly. "We're one of those couples that don't need material objects to show how much we love each other."

"Ah." The woman said simply as Booth came back outside.

"Were you two talking about me now?" He asked as he walked up to Tempe and placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're fiancée was just telling me that the two of you don't need an engagement ring to prove how much you love each other." Stacy answered with a smile.

Booth laughed. "Nah, my girl's too good to me. She'll get one as soon as I save up enough money. It's been kinda difficult with the move and everything. But you know how it is, go where the work is."

Stacy nodded. "Well I'd better get back to my jog and let you two get on with your day. My last name's Johnson and I live in that house next door." She pointed to a small tan house to the right of their property.

"It was nice to meet you Stacy." Tempe gave her a friendly smile.

"Yes, thanks a lot for stopping by." Booth smiled as he stepped forward to shake her hand. "You should come by for dinner sometime."

"That would be nice." She smiled as she put her earphones back in. "Have a nice day."

"You too." The couple responded as the young woman jogged away.

"Well she was nice." Booth said with a smile as he walked down the steps. "Don't you think so Bones?"

"She was all over you." Tempe grumbled as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

Booth let out a low chuckle as he took her hand in his. "Jealous much?"

"No." Temperance said offensively. "I just didn't like her."

Booth smiled to himself and decided to let the conversation drop. He ran his thumb over her hand as they walked down the street. The houses were close to the road with little more than room for a driveway in between. Most of the houses looked historic, similar to theirs. When Booth looked over at his companion he noticed her brow was furrowed and she remained quite.

"She's not my type." Booth said as he looked ahead once again. His commented making his partner look at him. "Stacy." He clarified.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, her lip pinched between her lips.

Booth smiled. "I like my women smart and powerful. She didn't seem like that kind of woman to me."

"Booth that's conjecture." Tempe scolded, in her usual forensic anthropologist way.

A grin spread across Booth's lips as he stopped and looked at her. "I'm glad there's still a little bit of you in there."

A stray piece of auburn hair fell over her eyes as she looked at him. Booth slowly lifted his hand to tuck the piece behind her ear, leaning in slowly as he did.

Temperance looked down suddenly. "Well it looks like I wont need the car."

Booth pulled back, shaking off the rejection he felt. "Why do you say that?" He asked confused.

"The library is about a block away from our house." She said as they approached the building.

"Does that mean I get to drive the eclipse?' He asked with a smile as he stared at the old house, allowing Temperance to make a 360-degree circle as she took in her surroundings.

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"And why not?" Booth asked curiously.

Without a word, Tempe pointed across the street. There sat the small town's police department.

"Oh." He said simply. As he looked back at his partner he couldn't help but smile. "Come on, I'm sure there's a diner within ten feet of here."

**Hope you liked it. Hit the button and let me know. I need time to think about where I want this one to go. I have a few ideas but I'm having trouble picking one. Let me know what ya'll want to see.**


	5. Missing Family

**Here ya'll go. Ch. 5.**

**A/N: this skips ahead a couple of days**

"Are you sure this sleeping arrangement doesn't bother you?" Booth asked as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes.

Temperance looked up from her book. "Booth we've been here nearly a week and I haven't said anything and neither have you."

Booth laughed lightly. "That's because I thought that if I mentioned it one of us would be sleeping on the couch. Best to ignore it." He shrugged.

"It's pertinent to our maintaining a strong identity. We're engaged." She said the last word with what almost sounded like disgust.

"Geez Bones." Booth said as he dug around his bedside drawer. "If being engaged to me is that horrible then I guess you don't want this." He was facing her now with a small box in his palm.

Tempe laid her book on her night table before adjusting her body so she her body was facing towards his. "What is it?" She asked innocently.

Booth smiled before opening the box. Temperance gasped lightly at what laid inside. "It's an engagement ring."

"I-I can see that now." Tempe stumbled over her words as she reached out to touch the ring but pulled her hand back quickly.

Booth chuckled. "You can touch it Bones." He removed the ring and placed it where the box had been sitting in his palm. "See? But if you don't want it I can take it back."

"No!" Tempe reacted a little too quickly. She smiled back at him. "I'll wear it. I don't want to compromise our identities."

"Right." Booth agreed. "So… will you marry me Temperance Brennan?"

"Gwendolyn Averies." She corrected with a sad smile.

"You're right. Will you marry me Bones?" He asked with a smile.

"You shouldn't be using that either." She reprimanded.

"No. You will _always_ be _my_ Bones." He said as he brushed an auburn strand of hair from her face. "Now do I have to ask again?"

"Of course I will." She said finally, allowing Booth to slide the ring on her slender finger. The platinum band held a single princess cut diamond with two brilliant cut sapphires on each side. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you deserved something nice." Booth replied as he placed the box back in his nightstand and placed a small piece of paper that had been inside on the table.

"I can't imagine what Angela would-" Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes began to well with tears she had been holding in since the day they left Washington.

Booth quickly pulled her to him, his arms encircling her slender form. "It'll be okay Bones." He stroked her hair as she continued to shake.

"Booth how can you say that?" She asked as she pulled away from his embrace, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Who knows when we'll be able to see our friends, co-workers, your family again? It's not fair."

"Our family, Bones." He replied, his frustration level following hers. "They are all family to both of us. And you're right, it's not fair. It's not _fair_ that you'll never see your best friend. And it's not _fair_ that you'll never see Jack and Zach. It's also not _fair_ that I'll never see my son again!" He shouted from where he was now pacing beside the bed. At his last few words he retrieved the small piece of paper he had placed on the nightstand and thrown it onto the bed where she sat.

Temperance picked up the rectangular paper and flipped it over, revealing a small photograph of Booth and his son. Parker sat atop his father's shoulders, on their faces were identical grins. "Booth I'm so sorry. That's what you meant when you said that you weren't doing this for me. You're doing this for Parker."

Booth stopped pacing and returned to the bed, taking her hands in his. "No, I'm here to protect both of you. Parker still has his mother, grandparents and all of his friends. I couldn't let you go through this alone especially not when I swore to protect you."

Temperance leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Booth's lips, his hands still holding hers.

"What was that for?" Booth asked slightly surprised by the action.

"It was a thank you." Tempe responded, suddenly self-conscious. "Was that not appropriate?"

Booth smiled as he pulled her into another tight embrace. "Bones, that will _always _be an appropriate reaction."

XxXxX 

Booth was the first to wake the next morning. As he opened his eyes he noticed the warmth that was encasing his left side. As he looked down he saw that Tempe's head was resting on his shoulder, her left hand draped delicately over his bare abdomen; the diamond in her ring sparkling in the morning light which shown threw the curtain, and their legs slightly entangled. Booth smiled to himself as her turned his face into her hair allowing the smell of her shampoo to assault his nostrils. As he felt her stir beside him, Booth quickly closed his eyes.

When she woke she was surprised at the position she found herself in and yet she didn't feel obligated to move. That is until she felt she partner's arms tighten around her body. When she looked up at his face she noticed a smirk that was slowly spreading despite his state of sleep.

"Booth!" She cried as she reached behind her and threw a pillow at his face.

"What? I'm awake!" He said as he sat up, pulling her body with him in his grasp. "Oh hey Bones."

"Ow, Booth that hurts. Can you let me go?" She asked squirming against his muscular arms. "Please?"

Booth smiled. "Well since you asked nicely." Booth released his hold on her waist and allowed her to scurry out of the bed. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, receiving a glare as she grabbed her bathrobe and headed downstairs. Booth laughed and spoke to no one in particular. "Way to make the best out of a bad situation, Seeley."

After taking a shower Booth threw on his bathrobe and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He watched from the doorway as Temperance poured two cups of coffee while humming a soft tune. His eyes traveled down her body to her slender legs. She stood on her tiptoes as she moved around the kitchen grabbing mugs and items from the fridge.

"Coffee for me Bones?" He asked as he moved to the barstools on the other side of the island.

She nodded. "The one on the left his yours."

"Why the one on the left?" He asked curiously.

Temperance let out a sigh. "Because the one on the right is black and you like your coffee with a little cream and two sugars. Quite similar to the one on the left."

Booth wondered to himself about how she had come to know how he liked his coffee. "Seems fair. Do you start work soon?"

She shook her head. "They said I that can start anytime. I'll probably go in after lunch today to get a feel for the place. Apparently the woman who owns the library has been looking for a replacement. She's lived in this town for eighty-five years. Her home, the library, was just named a historical landmark in the town."

"So you'll be working with this woman?" Booth asked as he sipped his coffee.

Tempe nodded again. "She's worked there her whole life, she's ready to retire. She asked that I come in one afternoon and have a sit down with her so she can meet me and show me around. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow." He answered, draining his mug. "I think I'm going to be behind a desk for a few months." She placed her hand over her mouth as Tempe choked on some of her coffee. "It's not funny Bones." Booth mocked hurt. "I'm an 'in the action' kind of man."

"Hey, I'm a librarian." She pointed out. "It's not like I'm really getting the opportunity to use my forensic anthropological skills."

"Sure you are." Booth countered as he stood and placed his mug in the sink. "You can use your skills anywhere you go. You are an incredibly intelligent and independent woman who-"

"Needs you to protect her?" Temperance interrupted, as she stepped closed to him; standing toe to toe.

"Well you know…" Booth put his hand to his forehead and tipped his head as if he had a hat on. "It's all in a days work for a local Sidney police officer such as myself."

Temperance smiled as she looked up into his deep chocolate eyes. "Well, um. I'm going to go get changed, dressed and then walk down to the library."

"I'll walk you." Booth said as she turned away and headed towards the stairs.

"I _can_ walk myself Booth." Shouted Tempe from the second floor.

Booth smiled as he washed their mugs and placed them back in the cupboard. "I know." He mumbled to himself with a pout. "But maybe I like walking you."

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one will be up soon. Promise. Reviews are welcomed.**


	6. Books and Arguments

**Just for you. Chapter 6.**

Her cheek still tingled from where Booth had placed a kiss when he left her at the front of the library. He had mentioned something about going over to the police station to meet his boss and then meeting her back outside at four.

"Hello?" She called as she rang the bell at the checkout desk. "Is anyone back there?"

"Hello, miss." A voice came from behind Temperance who turned around to see an elderly woman standing with several books in hand. "You must be Gwendolyn."

"Please, call me Gwen." Tempe said as she offered her hand, which the woman shook kindly.

"My name is Charline Beckett. The people around here call me Charlie. I'm pleased to meet you." Temperance nodded as the woman placed a few books on a cart. "Here why don't you come back into the office and sit? I'm in need of a break."

In the back room the two women sat at the cleared end of a table. The other end held multiple stacks of books. Charlie watched as Temperance looked over the piles of books.

"Top shelves." She smiled, receiving a curious look from Tempe. "I can't reach them anymore so I just keep them back here. Another reason why I'm in need of a replacement."

"I'd be more than happy to fill the position." Temperance returned the smile as they sat in opposite chairs.

The older woman sighed. Her age was visible in the creases in her face and the way she carried her body. Despite the tiredness in her eyes they were full of wisdom and spirit. "I'm sure you can understand my hesitance to pass on my library to a person who has just moved here."

Temperance nodded. "I do."

"Good." She smiled kindly. "I would like to continue working under your management. You would become the head librarian but I would help you transition into the job." She released another sigh. "I don't want to see my library shut down after I pass on."

"I understand completely Ms. Beckett." Temperance replied.

"Charlie, please." The woman corrected. "Now tell me about yourself Gwen. Did you move here alone?"

"No." She shook her head. "My fiancée and I moved here together. In the house-"

"34 North Ave." Charlie finished with a grin. "I know. The Lamberts lived there before they moved. I'm very familiar with the people of this town what goes on in it. That's what I get for living here my whole life. So this fiancée, what does he do?"

"Andrew is a police officer." She smiled as she thought of Booth. "He's an amazing guy. Very protective though."

"You say that last part like it's a bad thing." Charlie asked curiously.

"No not bad." She corrected. "Just annoying at times.

"I knew a man like that once." Said Charlie dreamily before sighing. "Went away in the war and didn't come back."

"I'm sorry." Temperance said honestly. "Was he your husband?"

"Oh no, no." She answered quickly. "I never married. I'm a slave to my books and my books only."

The two women laughed and continued to talk until the grandfather clock chimed, signaling that it was four o'clock.

"Gwen!" Called a male voice from the other room. "Are you back there?"

"You must be Andrew." Charlie said as she excited the office.

Booth nodded. "And you are?"

"He's even more handsome than you led on Gwen." The older woman said over her shoulder.

"Sweetie, this is Charline Beckett, Charlie. I'm her new boss." Temperance said as she walked out of the office, giving the other woman a kind smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning Charlie." Temperance said giving the woman a hug.

"Alright dear." She nodded.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Beckett." Booth said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Tempe's waist and led her out of the building.

"You too Andrew." She called as she watched the couple leave. Charlie gave them one last glance before making her way to the nonfiction section.

"You didn't tell her how handsome I am Bones?" Booth asked with a smile as they walked up the sidewalk, Temperance leaning into his touch in an attempt to absorb some of his heat.

Tempe rolled her eyes. "How was your day, dear?"

Booth let out a low chuckle. "Not very eventful. So what did you two talk about?" He said, quickly dismissing her question.

Temperance let out a sigh. "Charlie is really nice. She's lived here her whole life and when she was young her father helped her turn their home into a library. She's led an amazing life: fallen in love countless times, traveled around the world, but she always comes back to her true love: he books."

"She sounds like someone I know." Booth said with a grin.

"Books aren't my 'true love'." Complained Temperance with a frown as they walked up their front steps.

That's not what I meant." Booth chuckled. "She loves her work more than anything."

"Well she's done a noble thing." Tempe replied as she hung their coats in the hall closet. "She's provided books to this town. She even was a schoolteacher to several kids during the war. And now she needs someone to continue the tradition. I'm happy that I can still do something with my life that will mean something. Even if I'm not in the Jeffersonian."

"Hey." Booth said, noticing the sullen expression on his partners face. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Booth spun her around to face him. "You make a difference everyday. It doesn't matter what you do, you have an instinct to help people. Besides, if all you did was talk to me for an entire day, it'd make a difference in my life."

She smiled. "You're right. What smells so good?" Asked Tempe as she sniffed the air.

"Oh, that." Booth replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the kitchen. "Just a little something a popped in the oven before I left to come get you."

**XxXxX**

Dinner had been delicious. Booth had cooked a small feast for the two of them. Now, he leaned back in his chair, patting his overly stuffed belly while Temperance rose and removed the plate before him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked up at her.

She smiled. "What does it look like I'm doing? You cooked. I can do the dishes."

Booth shrugged as he stood and began to help her clear the table. "Who says it cant be a two person job."

Temperance began scrubbing the plates as Booth brought them to her. When she reached the pan that was used to cook the chicken she had trouble removing all the leftovers. She scrubbed vigorously, but the remains wouldn't budge.

Booth finally pushed himself away from the doorframe, where he had been watching her. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them to where her hands were working. "Like this." He corrected as he took her smaller hands in his and began moving them.

Her body was humming at his close proximity. Tempe couldn't help as her eyes closed on their own accord. Booth leaned down towards the exposed skin of her neck. As he brushed his nose across the curve Temperance's eyes flew open and she brought herself back to reality.

"I've got it now." She said, her voice weak. "So are you starting work tomorrow then?"

Booth cleared his throat as he backed up to the counter behind him. "Uh, yeah. Unfortunately it'll be a long while before I'm put in the field."

"Good." Temperance said quietly.

"What?" Booth asked. He thought he had heard but wasn't sure. When she didn't respond Booth stepped forward and spun her around. "What did you say?"

"I said good." She answered, her frustration growing.

"Why?" He asked, willing her eyes to meet his. "Why would you say that when you know how much I love the field?"

She sighed before looking up to meet his chocolate orbs. "Because." With that she walked away form him towards and up the stairs.

"Because why?" He called from the bottom of the stairs.

She stopped when she reached the top. "Because" she began as she turned to face him, descending a few steps to be closer with him. "when we were home I was with you in the field. I knew what you were doing. I was there to protect you."

"You think_ I _need protecting?" He questioned, rising a few steps to be face to face with her.

"Sometimes, yes!" She shouted, her anger finally boiling. "But now…" He voice grew quieter. "I wont know where you are, what you're doing or if you'll even come home to me that night. You're all I have here."

Booth stared at her, in shock of her confession. He reached his hand towards her cheek. "Tempera-" Before he could finish, she had retreated up the steps and into their bedroom.

**There's that chapter. The next one will be up tonight I promise because I want you all to know what happens as it continues right where this one left off. Reviews are welcomed. Thanks all.**


	7. Lifting the Weight of Pain

**Like I promised. Here's the next piece.**

She lay in the large bed unable to sleep. Rolling over she glanced at the clock which glowed in red '11:40'. She wiped her cheeks where the dampness still clung. A small noise caught Temperance's attention. She quickly closed her eyes and snuggled into her blanket as the door to her bedroom opened. A small strip of light stretched across the room as the door opened slowly.

Booth entered as quietly as possible, leaving the door slightly ajar to allow him some light as he made his way to his dresser. After a few minutes of searching through his drawers, Booth found what he was looking for and made his way back to the door. Before closing it, he cast one last glance at the woman in his bed.

Once the door clicked closed, Temperance turned her head into her pillow, finally allowing the sobs she had been holding in to escape. The sounds of her tears filling the empty room.

Temperance woke later that night to the soft sound of metal hitting metal. She looked at the clock; which told her that it was now ten minutes past one am. She didn't need to look, she knew her partner was not in the bed beside her. Tempe stood slowly, allowing her silk nightgown to fall back into place around her knees. She walked to the door and opened it soundlessly. She followed the light from the room down the hall where the noise grew louder. Now, the noise was accompanied by his heavy breathing and soft grunts. She stood in the doorway to their spare bedroom watching as Booth sat with his back to her, his shoulder blades contracting as he brought the padded arm rests together in front of his face. His chest and back were bare and on his hips hung a loose pair of pajama pants.

"You're all I've ever had, Booth." She said suddenly.

He stopped his actions for a moment before continuing. "That's not true." He replied, monotonously.

She moved through the room, her hands wrapped around herself. She came to stand in front of him before speaking again. Booth stopped his actions and regarded her with his full attention. "No one cares for me like you do. I don't have anyone in my life that would leave behind their only child or their life for that matter to be with me. And that scares me." She added quietly. Temperance swallowed nervously before continuing, taking a step closer to him. "But what scares me more is that one day and you wont come back. So forgive me for not wanting anything to happen to you."

He could see the emotions washing over her as her eyes began to glisten. Booth stood and closed the distance between them. His right hand wound through her hair as he tilted her eyes to look at him. Her brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb, her eyes closing at the touch. Booth leaned down slowly and placed his lips against hers. The contact that was supposed to bring peace to her only served to bring her tears to the surface as a sob escaped her tender lips.

With her hand on his bare chest, she pushed back softly. Her hand covered her mouth as she took a few steps backward. Pain danced across her features as she shook her head slowly from side to side. "I cant." Was her whispered rejection.

Booth's head fell to his chest in defeat, he nodded his understanding despite the face that she confused him more than any woman he'd ever known.

She moved around her and towards the door pausing only to say a few words. "Come to bed soon." At his nod she left.

Booth ran a hand through his hair as he looked upward to the ceiling, blinking back the few tears her swore he wouldn't spill.

**Angsty chapter I know I know… Forgive me? I promise it'll get good soon. I don't want them to move to fast or I think the story line will die so bear wit me. More of Charli in the next chapter and a little of Booth at work maybe but it wont be that interesting. :-) Guess what? I love reviews. Click it or ticket. _I though it was funny._ Next chapter in the next two days.**


	8. A Secret Revealed

**Ch. 8. Enjoy**

They had gone about their morning routines in a quiet fashion. The alarm clock had gone off at seven. Temperance had gone downstairs to make eggs and toast while Booth got into the shower. Booth then came and ate with her quietly until she finished and excused herself as she left to take a shower.

Together they left their house. Booth wore his uniform which despite her upset mood brought a twitch to her lips. He wrapped his hand over hers as they walked to their individual works. Booth walked her to the library's front door where Charli stood waiting. Booth nodded to her with a smile. As he leaned forward to kiss her she turned away and jogged up the steps and through the door. Booth smiled at the elderly woman one last time before turning around and heading for the station.

Charlie closed the door behind her as she followed the younger woman. "Trouble in paradise dear?" She asked kindly. "You seemed so happy yesterday."

Temperance sighed. "We had a fight last night about his work."

The older woman nodded kindly. "How bout we grab some coffee in back and take a seat. You can tell me all about it.

She regaled her successor about the previous night's fight as they slowly sipped their coffee. Temperance altered the story slightly to serve her new identity.

"Well Temperance," the woman said. "It seems to me that you love this man very much."

"I-excuse me?" Tempe looked up shocked. "Did you just call me Temperance?"

The woman nodded. "I'm a librarian dear. After you left yesterday I did some research." She reached beside her and pulled out a small pile of books. "But don't worry no one has check out your books… ever. Oh but don't worry. They are great books, this town just really isn't that big into reading."

Tempe smiled nervously. "I'm afraid this is not good for my current situation."

Charlie held up her hand to silence the younger woman. "I promise, you have nothing to worry about Gwen. Your secret is safe with me and if there is anything I can do to help you. Please don't hesitate to ask. I've also placed your books into my own personal collection, out of public view."

Temperance's smile was now genuine. As Booth would have it, her gut now told her that this woman was trustworthy. "I appreciate your honesty and what you have done."

Charlie smiled sweetly. "So, why don't you tell me the whole story behind you and your fiancée?"

"Well, firstly he really isn't my fiancée…" Temperance began the story, starting from the very beginning.

About an hour and a half later Temperance had finished her story. "I feel so lazy. We've spent most of our day gossiping when we should be doing work." She began to stand.

"Oh nonsense." Charlie stated, forcing Tempe to sit back down. "No one has come in and the books will still be here tomorrow." She smiled. "Plus you didn't tell me that long story to not get my input."

Temperance smiled in response, leaning back in her chair. "Alright then, what's your input?"

The woman sighed. "Honey, you need to get your head out of the clouds. This boy has done so much for you and now he's here to be with you. I mean really now, have you seen that man? What I wouldn't give to be your age and-"

"Ok." Temperance held up her hand to silence the woman with a smile. "Alright, I suppose I see your point."

"Now all you have to do is take it slow." The woman said standing. "You can start by going home and making him dinner."

"Now?" Temperance asked, confused.

"Yup." Charlie answered, handing Tempe her jacket. "Go buy what you need. Maybe some candles. Then go home."

"But he's picking me up." Temperance tried.

"I'll let him know that you already went home." She pushed, forcing the younger woman out the door. "Go on."

With a smile, Temperance wrapped herself within her coat and left the library.

**I know its short. There's good stuff to come. Leave a sweet little review. Those are always nice. **


	9. Getting Used To This

**Sorry its taking so long. I had severe writer's block and I'm still not happy with this chapter. But I did my best. Enjoy.**

When Booth entered the house the quiet and dark unnerved him. He quickly undid his gun when he heard a noise in the kitchen. Booth moved stealthily through the hallway, as the crashing of pots and pans grew louder. When he looked around the counter that's when he saw it. His partner sitting on the cool tile against the counter, tears running down his face. He was at her side in seconds.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her to him quickly.

She sniffed. "I was trying to make dinner."

"And what happened?" He asked pulling her face back in his hands to look at her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't cook!" She cried softly.

Booth couldn't keep back the laugh that was tightening in his chest. As his chuckles grew louder Temperance pushed him back. Booth fell to the ground against the opposite cupboard, his laughs still emanating through the room. As she watched him, wiping the tears from her damp cheeks, Temperance soon joined into the laughter.

The couple sat on the ground, out of breath as their laughter subsided.

"What on earth were you trying to make Bones?" He asked with a smile as he looked at the mess on the counters.

"A roast." She shrugged. "But that's already in the oven. Its everything else and the dessert that's giving me trouble."

Booth stood. "Come on, let's sort out the mess you made." He said, offering her a hand to help her up which she took with only slight hesitation. They stood uncomfortably close to each other now. Booth placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear while wiping her damp cheek with the other. "Why don't you go upstairs and clean up while I see if anything survived."

She slapped his arm before exiting the kitchen. She just hoped the rest of her plan would go better than step 1.

It was after she left that Booth noticed the set up of the dining room table. There were candles in the middle with two place settings and fabric napkins. '_She's trying to make things better._' Booth thought to himself with a smile.

She appeared in the kitchen doorway ten minutes later. She gave a little cough so that Booth's attention was averted for the food he was chopping.

"Hey Bo-" Halfway through his greeting Booth lifted his head to see her standing before him in a beautiful halter dress. Her hair was curled around her shoulders and the dark blue of her dress brought out the crystal color of her eyes. "Wow."

A slight blush crept into her cheeks as she joined him at the counter. "What are you up to?"

"Chopping vegetables. Wanna help?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure." She said.

"Here." Booth said, grabbing something out of a drawer. "Why don't you put this on so you don't make a mess of your dress?" Booth tied the apron around her slim waist, allowing his fingers to slide over her back.

"Thanks." She said around the lump in her throat. Her eyes were drawn to the cutting board were Booth was chopping vegetables into tiny pieces with great ease and precision. "Can you teach me?"

"To cut veggies?" Booth quirked an eyebrow at her. He smiled when she gave him a quick nod. "Sure. Come here." He pulled her body in front of his as he handed her the knife. "Hold the carrot like this. Yeah that's good." He coached. "Now, I move the vegetable not the knife. Keep the front of the blade on the board and slide the carrot through as you drop it." He watched as he let her chop on her own. Booth reached up and brushed some on her locks out of the way. His chin resting millimeters away from her bare neck.

"Is that right?" She asked, turning her face to look at him. Their mouths coming tantalizingly close to each other.

Booth licked his lips subconsciously as his eyes traveled from her eyes to her luscious lips. "Yeah, perfect." He cleared his throat as he moved away from her touch. As she continued to chop Booth moved some of the finished dishes onto the table.

"Ow." He heard her say from behind him.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as he turned around. Her finger was between her lips. As Booth made his way to where she stood he noticed the red spot that sat on the cutting board. "Bring it here."

She moved toward him, he grabbed her hand and brought it over to the sink. "Booth, really it's okay."

"Bones you bled all over the vegetables." He smiled as he let the cool water run over her skin, washing the red down the drain. A hiss escaped her lips as the water stung the cut. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She gave a shaky smile. "Its just a little cut."

Booth turned off the faucet before reaching into the cupboard and pulling out the first-aid kit. "This is going to sting a little bit." Booth said as he opened the peroxide bottle. He looked into her eyes to make sure she was ready before pouring some of the liquid onto her cut. Her eyes watered as she inhaled sharply. "Shit, sorry Bones." Booth quickly brought her finger to his lips and blew cool breath onto the cut. "Better?"

She nodded as the water in her eyes subsided. "Yeah. Thanks."

Booth smiled. "Here put this band-aid on then we can eat dinner, seeing as how there are no vegetables to be prepared. I don't want to get that brain disease like that doctor in Aurora."

Temperance laughed slightly. "Dr. Rigby had prion disease. That was a fun trip."

Now it was Booth's turn to laugh as they rounded the counter and took their seats. "_That_ was a good trip? Vegas was definitely better."

"You only say that because you got to slap my butt." She attempted a glare but wound up smiling instead.

"Well…" Booth tried to think of something good to say but failed miserably. "Yeah." The couple smiled at each other as they took turns serving dishes.

"I like the uniform." Tempe said halfway through their meal.

Booth laughed inwardly. "I think I'd rather have my suit and SUV back."

"Well I didn't say I liked it better."

They finished their meal with minimal conversation.

"Here Bones, why don't you let me do that?" He asked as he stood.

"Booth don't be silly. We both cooked. I'll wash, you dry." She said as she helped clear the table.

Halfway through the chore Booth let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry about last night Temperance."

"No. Seeley I should apologize." She was hushed by Booth's raised hand.

"Here me out, ok?" He placed the sigh rag over his shoulder as he turned to face her. "You're right. I swore I'd protect you no mater what and now I have the chance to take a safe job for both of us and I should take it."

"What are you saying?" Tempe asked, turning off the faucet and turning her body so she was facing her partner.

"I'm saying that I'll request a transfer tomorrow." He said, hoping his strained voice and weak smile didn't show his true feelings.

"Booth, no." Temper argued, taking a step forward. "Think about it. If you're a cop you not only have a gun on hand at all times but you can easily monitor criminal activity. Plus I'd hate to take you away from something you love."

He placed his hands on her forearms as he moved closer to her. "But if I cant protect you I'll lose something I love much more than my job." Booth squeezed her arms slightly before walking around her and heading for the stairs.

He ran a hand through his hair as he ascended the steps, his hands warm and damp. Reaching their bedroom he began upholstering his gun and flashlight. As he looked up into the mirror he saw her standing behind him. He began speaking as he turned to face her. "Sorry I forgot about the dish ra-"

His words were cut off by her soft lips against his. As her mouth moved over his she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Encouraged by her actions Booth brought his hands around her waist.

When they finally pulled back from their passion-filled kiss, resting his foreheads against hers, Booth was the first to speak between his labored breaths. "I guess… you didn't want the… dish rag." He smiled. "Did you do that… because it was… appropriate?"

She shook her head with a light smile as she leaned her lips back towards his. "No." She inhaled deeply. "No, it's because I wanted to."

**XxXxX**

Booth awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He couldn't feel her but he knew she was still in the bed beside him. He rolled over onto his side. She was lying beside him, her face angled towards his body as she lay on her stomach. Memories of the night before flooded back to him. They had found their way to the bed and hand spent at least forty-five minutes kissing and touching one another. He had told her that he didn't want to rush anything and she agreed. He wrapped her in his arms as she began to fall asleep. And when he had finally thought she was out, he whispered the three words that he wasn't sure she could hear if she were awake. Somehow during the night they had separated from the embrace and slept in their own comfort.

He watched her now. Her breathing shallow, hair in her face. She had taken off her shirt just before he had stopped them, now she was lying with only her purple lace bra and pants. Neither had even bothered to change. Booth was still wearing his work pants and just a wife beater on top. The blanket over her body exposed most of her smooth back. Booth ran a hand over the skin, delighting in the feel almost like silk. He shifted closer to her and placed his lips on the small of her back, tracing a trail up to her shoulder where he finally noticed the smile on her face.

He chuckled lightly. "You know this would be much more interesting if you weren't pretending to be asleep."

Her eyes opened, revealing a crystal blue pool. Her eyes as radiant as her smile. "I'm enjoying this."

"Oh yeah?" Booth began poking at her ribs causing her to react under his grasp.

"Booth stop!" She screamed, but to no avail.

The two rolled around together on top of their bed, laughing until finally falling back against the pillows, panting slightly.

"Booth… That was mean." She said with a smile.

"Oh well here." He moved in closer to her, wrapping his hand around her waist. "Let me make it up to you." Booth pressed his lips to hers once again, their passion going stronger as the same thought passed through both of their minds.

_I could get used to this._

**Hope it was okay. Sorry no sex for now. I know that's a bummer for some of you but deal for now. : ). Reviews welcomed. Next chapter around Thursday, Wednesday if you're really lucky.**


	10. Temperance Brennan On: Being Domesticate

**Here you go you lucky little readers. Enjoy.**

"Booth if you don't detach your lips from mine you're going to be late for work?" She sighed against his mouth. They were standing in the kitchen now having just finished their breakfast.

"Are you complaining, Bones?" He asked with a grin. Booth had her pressed against the counter, his hands running over her slender hips. Her mouth tasted of Irish cream coffee.

"Mmm. Definitely not complaining." Temperance returned the smile. "But you need to go. Now." She laughed, pushing him towards the front door.

"I like it better when I can walk you." He said, putting his arms through his jacket. "Why aren't you going into work on time?"

Temperance laughed lightly. "Charlie thought we could use a little extra time this morning."

"I could call in?" He suggested, winking playfully.

"No you wont. You just started this job, I wont have you losing it." She scolded as she pushed him onto the porch.

"Alright." He sighed, walking down the front steps. "See you at the diner for lunch?"

"Yup." She said as she took two steps down and straightened his tie. "See you then sweetie."

Booth grinned. "Ok baby." He gave her a lengthy kiss before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers. "I like this."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Us. Like this." He said simply.

Taking his face in her hands, she placed a gentle yet steamy kiss to his lips. Her tongue explored is mouth passionately, soliciting a moan from the police officer. "Me too." She whispered huskily as she pulled away. "Now go."

Booth walked away from the woman he loved with a lazy, half disappointed, grin. He looked back over his shoulder every few seconds.

She watched with a smile as he walked out of sight.

"You two are adorable." The woman's voice startled Tempe out of her reverie.

"Oh, hi Stacy. You scared me." Tempe said with a slightly forced smile as she walked down the last few steps to greet her neighbor.

"Sorry." The younger woman replied sheepishly. "I just came over to see how you two were adjusting. You've been here a few weeks and I've barely had a chance to get to know you."

"We're doing just fine. You should stop by for dinner sometime." She said with a smile. "We barely know anyone in town and we'd love to have you. How's tonight?"

The woman's eyes lit up at the offer. "That would be great but I have a date tonight with my boyfriend. We were just going to stay in and have some take out."

Temperance waved off the woman's comment. "Oh you can bring him along, please. We'd love to meet him."

"Really?" She asked. Temperance gave her an agreeing nod. "Alright, that would be awesome."

"Is seven ok?" Tempe asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Stacy said with a smile.

"Alright. Have a good day." Tempe said before returning to the house to get ready for a busy day.

**XxXxX**

"Hey, hunny." He greeted with a peck on her cheek as she approached the booth in the small diner. "How was your morning?"

She smiled as she took her seat, a plate full of delicious smelling food waiting for her. "Good. I did some shopping for dinner. We're having Stacy and her boyfriend over."

"Oh that's nice I guess." Booth said as he sipped his coffee.

"What'd wrong?" She asked, her brow knit in a confused expression.

"Its just that I don't want to risk our cover being blown." He said, leaning in to whisper to her.

"Drew, we have to actually befriend people. Otherwise we look suspicious." She explained.

Booth let out a long sigh. "You're right. I just worry about someone recognizing you."

Tempe's mouth curved into a tight smile as she noticed the worry in his features, momentarily pushing aside her thoughts of Charlie. "I know. That's why I bought some hair dye."

"Ooh what color?" Booth asked with the excited energy of a nine year-old schoolboy.

She grinned wickedly. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Booth smiled back. "Well I better get back to work before I ravage you in front of our new neighbors."

"Alright, dear." She answered. "See you at five."

He leaned over the table and kissed her lightly on the lips before tipping his hat and exiting the diner.

**XxXxX**

**You DEFINITELY Want to Read This:**

**OK well I wanted to do more for this chapter but I cant right now SO! I'm going to give you all a preview of what is to come. Like the little snippets they give us after each episode. Enjoy…**

"_Thanks for everything, Gwen." Stacy smiled sweetly._

"_Who are you?" He screams, a gun in his hand._

"_Booth, don't go!" Temperance yells, banging on a door. _

_Gunshots fired._

"_Oh god."_

**I know you hate me right now but I love all of you. Next chapter by Saturday. Reviews are always nice.**


	11. My Faith In You

**Lalala. I love you all so much. Here you go. I'm sorry you're all mad at me for the little snippets. Some of you were actually please but my evil plan worked because now you're all hooked. And most of those things are in chapters to come so you'll just have to keep waiting. I love you! Enjoy.**

"How was lunch dear?" The elderly woman asked as she carefully descended down the stairs.

"Delicious." Tempe responded as she rushed to the woman's side to assist her movements.

Charlie shooed her co-worker away with the flick of her wrist. "And the company? Delicious as well?"

Temperance smiled at the woman's comment. "As always. But I told you Charlie we're taking it slow."

"I know. I know." Charlie let out a sigh. "I don't know why though. I would have gotten in line for that the first time I saw him."

Tempe rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just relax Char? I'll take care of the work. You look like you could use a rest."

"I'm just getting old. It happens." She answered as she took a seat on the sofa across from the reception desk. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with my neighbor-" 

"Stacy Sinclair." She interrupted. At Temperance's curious look, Charlie explained. "I know everyone in this town. It's what I do."

"You know I didn't even know her name." Temperance smiled as she began to scan books. "She seems nice enough though."

"From what I hear she is somewhat capricious and thoughtless about the men she sees. And apparently as of late she has been somewhat edgy." Charlie shrugged as she relaxed back onto the couch. "Ah well. Just make sure you don't stay too late."

"I'll stay until the work is finished." Temperance said with conviction and a cheeky grin.

"A librarian's work is never really done." Answered Charlie as she stifled a yawn.

Tempe looked up at the exhausted woman before her. "All that's in the past Charlie, because now you have me."

XxXxX 

"Drew!" She called from the kitchen, where she was very carefully chopping vegetables. "Can you get the nice linen tablecloth?"

"Yeah hunny in a minute!" He yelled back from the living room. "The Eagles are playing."

Temperance rolled her eyes and mumbles to herself. "Great. He's one of those kind of males." Her gaze shot up as there was a knock on the door. "Shit." She whispered. "Drew! They're here."

All she heard in response was shouting at the television. Rolling her eyes, she wiped her hands on her apron before leaving the kitchen. Temperance examined her appearance in the hallway mirror before opening the door and greeting her guests.

"Welcome." Temperance said as she opened the door allowing her neighbor and date to enter.

"Hi Gwen." Stacy said as she removed her coat. "This is my boyfriend Luis. Luis this is Gwendolyn and… where's Andrew?"

Temperance gave the man and woman a kind smile as she took their coats. "Please Luis, call me Gwen. Drew is in the other room watching a football game." The couple followed her into the living room. The game went to a commercial and Booth stood as he heard the three people enter. "Drew sweetie." Temperance said as she rounded the couch and wrapped an arm round his waist, patting his flat stomach with her other hand. "This is Luis and of course you remember Stacy. Luis this is my fiancée Drew."

Booth smiled. "It's nice to meet you man and it's good to see you again too Stacy." He extended his hand and shook the other man's. "How long until dinner is ready babe?"

Temperance looked up at Booth with a scowl. "As soon as someone gets their ass in the kitchen to help me." She said, pinching his left butt cheek slightly for emphasis. The other couple watch on with amusement.

"Why don't I help you Gwen." Stacy offered. "That way the boys can hang out and do their thing."

Booth nodded excitedly. "That sounds great. Doesn't it sweetie? Why don't you let Stacy help you?"

Tempe felt a little brushed off by her partner. He saw the look in her eyes and leaned his head down to brush his lips to hers as his hand wound stroked her hair. "You'll be fine, I promise." He assured. With one last quick peck on the lips, Temperance and Stacy left the room.

Booth sat back down on the couch. "So Luis, do you like football?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, but I'd have to say that I'm more of a Cowboys' fan."

"That's alright man." Booth said as he patted the man on the shoulder. "I wont hold it against you." The two men smiled at each other as the game came back on. "You want a drink?"

"Sure." The man answered. "Heineken?"

Booth nodded as he headed to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the girls entered the kitchen laughing about how useless men were.

"His a great guy though." Stacy said with a smile as she wrapped another apron around herself. "You should be happy you picked a winner."

Temperance grinned kindly. "Thank you. Luis seems like her could be a great guy."

She watched as Stacy's expressions changed slightly. "Oh yeah, he's good but you know, we have our moments just like everyone else. But tell me more about you and Drew."

The two women giggled slightly as they worked on their dishes. "Well, he's…" Temperance sighed dreamily. "He's the best man I've ever known. He has been here for me through so much and I-I don't know what I'd do without him."

"You sound like you love him very much." Stacy said happily.

Temperance turned to the woman and looked at her thoughtfully. When her voice came out it was quiet and weak sounding. "Yeah. I really do."

"Hey ladies." Booth said entering the kitchen.

His voice startled Temperance slightly as her hand jumped she hit the tips of one of her fingers on the hot pan. "Ouch." She said, instantly pulling her finger into her mouth.

Booth looked up, placing the beers he had just retrieved onto the counter. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he moved to her quickly. "Let me see."

As she removed her finger both, Booth and Stacy made a noise indicating that it looked bad.

"Oh sweetie." Stacy said. "What can I do?"

Booth smiled at their friend. "I'll take care of her." He assured. "Why don't you take the beers into Luis and relax a little. I'll help her finish the meal."

Stacy nodded. "Yell if you need me."

As the woman left, Booth turned her to face him. "Are you alright Bones?" She nodded mutely. "That's it, no more cooking for you. I'm taking over the job."

She sighed as he examined the burnt flesh. "Booth I should do it."

"Because you're the woman?" He asked with a smile.

She slapped his arm causing both him and her to flinch from pain. "No. Because you work hard all day and most of my work consists of gossiping about you with Charlie."

Booth looked up with a smile. "I don't mind. I'd rather do a little more work than have you getting hurt at every meal."

The two settled over silence as Booth grabbed the first aid kit and got to work. Temperance looked up at him, his eyes were cast downwards. "How long were you standing outside the door?"

Booth smiled a little. "Long enough." Was his only response as he rubbed some Neosporin onto her fingertip.

"How long is that?" She pressed for the information she was looking for.

Booth sighed as he finally put the band-aid around her finger. "Enough time to hear you praising me along with some other words." He raised her finger to his lips as he placed a soft kiss to the bandage. Booth could see the inner conflict in her eyes. She had problems opening up to people, he knew that. But what he couldn't understand was that with all they had been through she still couldn't tell him of she felt. "There. I fixed you."

Tempe nodded, avoiding his gaze the best she could. "I'm almost done here. Why don't you go get the table cloth while I finish up."

Although she had turned back towards the counter Booth leaned forward and placed a kiss to her cheek.

**XxXxX**

"This food is delicious Gwen." Stacy said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Thank you." She replied with a smile.

"So how did you two meet?" Stacy asked curiously.

Booth looked at Temperance, he expression was one of slight panic. "Actually," he began turning to Stacy with a smile. "She was a file clerk at the station I used to work at."

Stacy smiled excitedly. "Oh there must be a better story behind that."

"There is." Booth agreed. "All the guys in the precinct thought she was the hottest thing to come into this town in years. We had bets going on who could get her to go on a date. But she was mean to all of them. Brushing them off and sometimes even physically harming them if they went too far."

"How did you get her to date you?" Luis asked.

"Well, we had been getting along alright. And then one day she thought I was someone else and flipped me over her shoulder. Anyway, a few cracked ribs and a visit to the hospital later, I got her to agree that I deserved a date."

"That's a sweet story." Stacy gushed. "I bet you've been through a lot, you know, being a police officer and stuff."

Temperance nodded. "We've had a few scares. He was blown up once."

"Really?" Asked Stacy with a gasp.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, that was right before I proposed."

"Wow. You guys seem like you've led a pretty romantic relationship." Said Luis.

"If you think romance is having an overprotective, alpha male around you all the time." Temperance said rolling her eyes.

"Hey." Booth whined. "You know that that's what you love about me."

**XxXxX**

"Here let me help you with those." Stacy said as she entered the kitchen.

"You don't have to." Booth said as he washed the dishes.

"Oh I don't mind. Here I'll dry." As Stacy rolled up her sleeve, Booth caught a glimpse of a large blue bruise along her inner arm.

"Actually why don't we just leave these till later. I'll grab the wine and we can all relax."

**XxXxX**

"Well thanks for everything, Gwen." Stacy smiled sweetly as she put her coat on over her shoulders.

"Thank you for coming." Temperance replied. The two men shook hands beside them.

"You two have a nice night." Booth waved as the couple walked down the porch steps.

Tempe closed the door before turning around and heading up the stairs. Booth watched her until she disappeared into their bedroom. The night had clung with tension, like she was unsure or confused. Booth wanted to put her mind at ease but wasn't sure what he could do. Before heading up the stairs he wandered through their first story shutting off several lights. He ascended the stairs slowly once he reached the bedroom he saw her sitting up on the bed reading a new book. He moved in front of the dresser, watching her secretly in the mirror as he undressed.

Temperance looked up at her partner to see him staring back at her. She was startled slightly by his eyes locked on hers. "Um, can you grab my slipper socks out of my top drawer please? My feet are cold."

Booth nodded. He opened the top drawer and looked inside. His was about to grab the socks when a small box caught his attention. He looked up first to see if she was watching, when she saw that she was reading her book once again Booth lifted the cover of the box. Inside sat her mother's belt buckle, what startled him the most was that beside the precious metal sat a small figure. Jasper. Booth smiled at the little pig as he moved it aside. Behind the pig and dolphin sat two photos. Booth picked both up and look at the first one. It was a beautiful picture of Christine and Matthew Brennan, laughing and enjoying a meal in a fancy restaurant. His heart stopped as he looked at the following picture. It was of another couple as they sat at a bar also laughing. It was of Booth and his Bones. His arm had been wrapped around her shoulder as they posed for the picture. Temperance's eyes were trained on the camera unlike Booth's. His eyes were looking at the woman beside him, his expression radiating his feelings for this woman.

"Booth?" Temperance called once again. This time his whole body reacted. He jumped slightly before shutting the drawer. "My socks?"

Booth turned around to look at her. Without a word he moved to where she sat on the bed. She looked back at him expectantly instead she received a soft kiss that lasted longer than he intended. He began pulling away when her hands wound around his neck and pulled him back down to her. Her mouth met his again hungrily as he crawls on top of her. She pulls away slightly, leaning her forehead against his as she pants helplessly.

"I need you to know…" She inhaled deeply. "What you need me to say I don't thin-"

"Shh." He said, kissing her quickly. "Its ok. I know how you feel and I don't need to hear it to know its real."

"Kind of like your faith in God?" She asked, her question riding in his expressions.

"No." Replied Booth. "Like my faith in you."

**XxXxX**

**You guys are so lucky I love you so much because you get this piece so much earlier than intended. Nice long chapter. Review please. Next one soon.**


	12. Oh Charlie Where Art Thou?

**Here's something that I know you all want: a little more of our favorite elderly librarian. Enjoy.**

The ringing of their house phone is what stirred her from her sleep beside the man who loved her. Rolling over Tempe glanced at the clock, which read 2:36. "Who could be calling this early." She sighed, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hello?" She asked after picking up the receiver. Booth groaned slightly in his sleep as her rolled away from her voice.

"Hello is this Ms. Gwendolyn Averies?" The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Uh, yes it is." Temperance answered, somewhat confused for a moment.

"My name is Doctor Rechenko from the Sidney Community Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Charline Beckett. Are you a relative?" The man questioned.

"Why what's wrong?" Tempe asked, sitting up in the bed and turning on the lamp.

Booth could hear the worry in his partner's voice through his haze of sleep. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked, sitting up beside her a placing his hand on her back.

"Ms. Averies, you are listed here as Ms. Beckett's emergency contact. Is there anyway that you could come to the hospital?" Doctor Rechenko explained.

"Of course. Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you doctor." Tempe said before hanging up. Temperance pushed herself off the bed, momentarily forgetting Booth's question.

"What's going on sweetie?" Booth asked again as he rubbed his eyes.

"Charlie is in the hospital. I have to go." She said pulling a hoodie on over her tank top and slipping off her shorts to pull on some jeans.

"Alright, I'm coming with you." He said getting up.

Temperance nodded as she headed out of the room.

**XxXxX**

"Ms. Averies?" A man asked as Temperance and Booth reached the counter.

"Yes that's me." She said as the man approached her.

"Follow me please." The man said as he began walking down the corridor. "When the paramedics arrived they found her collapsed on the floor by her telephone. It looks like she suffered from a chest pains and difficulty breathing."

"A heart attack?" Booth asked as they stopped in front of a door.

"That's what the paramedics thought at first. However she did not go into cardiac arrest." The doctor let out a deep sigh. "Upon further inspection we found that she was suffering from pleural effusion."

"What's that?" Booth asked again as he wrapped an arm around his partner's waist.

"Its fluid in the lungs. It can be an indicator of lung cancer." Temperance said soberly. "Can we see her?"

"Yes right this way." The doctor led them into the room where they woman lay in the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked with a weak smile.

Temperance gave a small grin back as she approached the bed and took the older woman's hand. "You put me as your emergency contact number. Why?"

The woman looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Well you're the closest I got to family 'round here. And well, I kinda think of you as a daughter."

Tears brimmed Tempe's eyes as she looked at the woman who she had grown to admire and respect. "Thank you." Was all she could manage to say.

Charlie waved her hand in the air as she swallowed her own tears. "Its nothing."

"Well aren't you two the most stubborn people I've ever met." Booth said with his charm smile, receiving glares from the two women.

Charlie turned her gaze from Booth then back to her friend. "You didn't tell me he was a smart ass too."

Tempe shrugged. "Sometimes I forget that people don't know him as well as I do." The two women shared a smile before the room got serious and Tempe had to ask the question that was on her mind. "Did they tell you what was wrong?"

It was the older woman's turn to shrug now. "I know what's wrong. I've been battling this cancer for a while now."

"You're not having chemotherapy?" Booth asked as he moved closer to the two women.

Charlie shook her head. "What's the point? I've lived a good life. I don't want to spend the last months I have taking weekly trips to the hospital and letting my hair fall out. I'd like to leave this place with as much grace and dignity as possible."

"I understand." Tempe nodded. "But I want you to get a nurse to stay at the library with you. Otherwise you're moving in with me and Drew."

The elderly woman rolled her eyes before replying somewhat bitterly. "Fine. But only because I don't want to cramp your style." Booth and Tempe laughed slightly bringing a smile to Charlie's lips. "But no pity parties. I don't want you two fussing over me when there's not a thing you can do." The couple nodded in response. "Sweetie, why don't you ask my doctor when I can leave? Maybe I'll hop out of here with you two."

"Ok." Temperance squeezed her friend's hand one more time before turning and walking towards the door. Booth wrapped a hand around her front as she walked by. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek quickly before letting her go. Once she left the room, Booth took her place by the head of the bed.

"She cares about you a lot you know." Charlie said with a smug smile.

"She cares a lot about you too you know." Booth said returning the same cockiness.

"Gwen is a kind woman. She definitely makes it harder for me to leave this place." Charlie sighed, reigning in her emotions. "But I know she'll take care of it all."

"You have nothing to worry about Ms. Beckett." Booth said as he squeezed her hand.

"You'll take care of her though right?" The woman asked, with a sad smile. "I don't think it's going to get any easier for her once I'm gone."

Booth nodded solemnly. "I will. Promise."

"Promise what?" Temperance asked as she reentered the room.

"Just that he wont let you drive me crazy with your fussing." Charlie smiled innocently. "Can we get out of here?"

"The doctor said that they drained the fluid from your lungs and have up'd your dosage of medicine. So there's not much more they can do." Temperance sighed. "They would like you to stay for observation but he said that they can't make you."

Booth helped her as Charlie stood from the bed. "There's nothing to observe. They can't change what's happening to me now."

Tempe nodded. "Alright lets go."

**XxXxX**

"I wish she had let me stay the rest of the morning with her." Temperance said as they walked through the front door.

"She doesn't want you to coddle her. Just relax. She'll be fine." Booth said as he removed his jacket.

"I know it's just that I-" Temperance stopped dead in her tracks as she turned on the foyer light to reveal a mess strewn all over the house. "Booth?"

At the sound of his name Booth turned to see what had startled his friend. As she began to step forward Booth pulled her back. "Wait." He reached up into the closet and pulled down a shoebox. Opening it up he took out a small handgun and slide in the cartridge. "Stay behind me."

They moved through the house searching through littered books and other objects. They went up the stairs slowly. Her hand wrapped in the back of his t-shirt. As they reached the bedroom Booth entered first, checking the closet and bathroom before turning and taking in the sight of the room. The drawers of the dresser and nightstands were thrown open, some of their contents spilling onto the floor.

"Stay here. I'm going to check the other rooms." Booth said, receiving a nod from Tempe as she squatted down to retrieve the items. Booth entered a few minutes later, his gun relaxed in his hand. "It's all clear."

"Anything missing?" She asked curiously.

"It doesn't look it. We need to call Agent Locke. Our cover could have been blown." Booth paced the floor as he pulled out his cell phone. "They could have seen my picture of Parker or the box in your drawer. All stuff we're not supposed to have."

"Wait." Temperance said, placing her hands on his chest to stop his movements. He brought his eyes off his phone and onto hers. "If you call then we'll be moved and given new identities right?"

"Yeah, for our protection." Booth said as he began to dial once again.

"What about Charlie? She needs us and we have good jobs." Her eyes spoke more than her words. She loved it here. She was accepted and had grown so much by being in this small town. "If you call they'll take us away from this. Maybe it was just a prank or a burglar."

Booth sighed. "Temper-"

"Booth, please." She begged.

He couldn't refuse her even if her safety was hanging in the balance. "Alright. But you don't stay in this house without me here. I'll pick you up from work and drop you off. If I have to go into work you'll stay with Charlie. Understand?"

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you." She whispered into his neck.

"I just don't want to regret this Bones. If anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself." Booth pressed his lips to her hair as he tightened his arms around her body. "Now how about we get a few more hours of sleep before we both have to get back to work." Booth placed his phone onto his dresser before following her back to their bed.

**I know it's a sort one. But I figured I'd give you a little something something. I'm glad this chapter came to me because I really had no idea how I was going to tie all my ideas together but now I've got it all in my noggin so I'm super excited. Next chapter up soon. Reviews welcome. I hope you loved it.**


	13. Perfect

**Sorry it took so long guys. I had throubles. Enjoy.**

"How's Charlie today?" Booth asked as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

Temperance let out a long sigh as she joined her partner on the sidewalk between their respective work places. "She's not doing so well. It's been about two weeks since we went to the hospital and her health has deteriorated so much. I wish she'd let me stay longer."

Booth wrapped an arm around her waist, stroking her side for comfort. "Lindsey is a good nurse. She'll take care of her for the night."

"I know but I don't think she has much longer. I don't want her to be alone when she dies." Tempe leaned her head on Booth's shoulder as they reached their walkway.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked, attempting to change the mood and topic of conversation.

She smiled slightly. "How about we just order some pizza?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled back, pressing his lips to her hair.

**XxXxX**

"Bones, the phone." Booth said groggily into her hair as the phone continued to ring.

Temperance pulled herself from Booth's grasp in order to reach over and pull the receiver off the hook. "Hello?" She asked raspily.

"Gwen, it's Lindsey." The woman said in a fairly calm voice.

Temperance sat up quickly, jarring Booth from his sleep. "What happened?"

"Gwen I'm so sorry." Was all the woman said.

The phone dropped from her hands as her body began to shake.

"Baby, come here." Booth pulled her body close to his, not needing words to know that his partner's mentor had passed away. He pulled as close as he could, her head resting in the crook of her neck as sobs shook her body.

**XxXxX**

"Although I had only know this woman for a few months she had become like a mother to me. Well maybe more of a crazy aunt." The crowd laughed lightly, a few dabbed at their eyes with their Kleenex. "She was a unique spirit who since from a very young age knew what she wanted from life. She lived a rich life full of adventure and love. And right until the end she lived that life with a charisma that is rare in this world. She has touched my life greatly and her passion and love for the life she leads will continue to inspire how I live mine. So thanks Charlie for everything you've given this community and me."

The crowd stood and applauded. The entire crowd was gathered within the small town's cemetery. The sky was beginning to turn grey as Temperance finished her speech. She was the first to place a rose on her friend's casket. Booth followed her actions and placed his rose onto the woman's casket. They stood together before the site, Temperance's hand found Booth's and squeezed it lightly. Booth removed his hand from hers and wrapped it around her body, squeezing her waist lightly as he led her away from the crowd.

**XxXxX**

"How are you doing baby?" Booth said as he entered the bedroom to find her sitting on the bed attempting to undo her dress shoes.

"I shouldn't be allowed to make friends or have a family." She said sadly.

"What?" Booth asked as he approached her quickly and kneeled down before her.

"Everyone either dies or leaves. It's the story of my life. It's like a curse." She explained, her voice strained and eyes distant.

"Bones, you don't believe in curses." Booth said, attempting to lighten her spirits.

Her breath hitched as she began to speak. "Well, something is wrong with me."

"Hey." Booth said, lifting her chin with his fingers. Reminding them both of that day a several months back in front of the diner. "Look at me Temperance." He directed as she continued to avoid his deep chocolate eyes. Booth ran his hands over her cheeks angling her face towards his. Her crystal blue eyes were brimmed with tears. "There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." He placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Temperance let out a small sob as he pulled away. "I'm not perfect."

"To me you are Temperance." He said as he continued to look into her eyes. "You've been dealt a bad bunch of cards in you're life but you've fought through it all and you've made the best of what you have. It's a big part of why I love you."

"How can you love someone who's so broken?" She asked as she tried to hide her frown. "How can you love me knowing that everyone who does gets their life ruined?"

"Temperance." His voice was serious as he moved beside her on the bed. "Loving you could never be wrong. Even if you came with a warning label I wouldn't waste time reading it because I know that you're worth every minute." He took her hands in his as she turned her body slightly to face him. "As for you being broken?" Booth brushed her hair from her shoulder gently as he lowered his lips to her skin. "My favorite part is fixing you."

Temperance's head rolled back as the feel of his hot breath on her skin overwhelmed her. Her breath grew ragged as his lips wandered over her flesh and his hands roamed her body. Finally she pulled his lips to hers in a passion-filled kiss that continued to deepen. They spent the next fifteen minutes taking turns removing each other's clothing and exploring the other's body. They lie beside each other, Booth eyes searching hers for approval. He was answered in a seductively low voice. "I want you, Booth. I need you."

As he brought his lips down to hers thoughts of a day almost half a year back flooded through his mind.

"_There are certain people that you just can't sleep with. I mean you can pretend that its just sex, you can lie to yourself and you can say that its all good but there's just too many strings and too much at stake. You know?" She nodded slightly. "Too much to lose." He stared at her as he finished his speech, hoping that his meaning was clear._

Her eyes were closed now as they moved together. Soft moans and heavy breathes cascading from her lips.

"Temperance look at me." He said as he halted his movements. Her eyes slowly opened and found his. Within her crystal blue orbs Booth saw no fear, no hesitation. "It can never be sex between us. We're-"

"Booth?" She interrupted, a smile on her face

"Yeah?" He asked. His eyebrows were arched in confusion as he watched her inch her lips closer to his.

"Are you going to make love to me or keep worrying." She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before pulling away and staring up at him.

A grin quickly appeared on his face. _This woman is amazing. _"Nope. No worries." Booth brought his lips down to hers as he followed her orders.

They had kissed before. Slept in the same bed. Been intimate without being sexual. And now it was different. Now they were together in their bed, kissing, loving and being sexual intimate.

**Okay so this chapter bothered me so bad because I know I led you all to believe that they had sex without saying it but in my mind this was their first time. But hopefully it worked out to be ok. Let me know what you thought. Next chapter up soonish.**


	14. A Gift From Mara Muerte

**Sorry I took forever. I'm back at my college now so I should be good on getting those chapters to you. I hope you enjoy this one. Here comes the action.**

"Bones." He said quietly as his lips grazed over her bare shoulder. "You need to get up. You have a meeting with Charlie's lawyer."

Temperance groaned as she moved herself closer against his body. Booth inhaled sharply as her naked flesh touched his. "Now?"

Booth smiled as she rolled over to face him. "Yes." He placed a soft kiss to her left cheek, then her right, followed by a kiss to her nose and lastly Booth placed a small kiss to her lips which quickly grew into a long lingering kiss.

Temperance sighed against his mouth before opening her eyes to look at him. "What would Angela say if she could see us in this life?"

Booth smiled as he thought about their vibrant and vivacious friend. "She'd probably send Ortez a gift basket."

As he laughed, Tempe could feel the vibrations in his chest from where she lay. "Well she was right about one thing."

"What's that?" He asked confused.

"That was probably the best sex I've ever had." She grinned and pressed her tight lips to his.

Booth was slightly shocked. "She told you I'd be the best you ever had? And I am?" His face slowly spread into a satisfied smile.

Tempe nodded as she pulled her lip between her teeth. "She said something about the strength and size of your body and your stamina in the field."

Booth laughed out loud. "That sounds like Ange. Well, at least I'm glad I lived up to your expectations."

"Yeah but if I had known it was going to be like that maybe I wouldn't have waited several months." Tempe smiled as she snuggled into his grasp.

"We were taking it slow Bones." Booth said, his lips grazing the bridge of her nose and forehead. "I wasn't complaining."

"Yeah I know." She nodded as Booth wrapped his arms around her naked back.

"Plus, here we're already engaged so taking it slow with our normal relationship was a good counter balance." Booth deduced.

"I guess so." Tempe agreed. "But what are we going to do when Stacy wants to know about the date."

"We can just tell her that we plan on having a long engagement." He shrugged as he placed one last kiss into her hair. "But for now you need to get showered and get to the library."

Temperance released a loud sigh. "I suppose your right." She smiled before looking up at him mischievously and producing a fake yawn. "But you know what? I'm pretty tired maybe you could assist me."

"No complaints here." Booth said as he followed her from the bed and into the bathroom.

**XxXxX**

"Ms. Averies, I'm pleased to meet you." The man said as he shook her hand enthusiastically. "At the last meeting I had with Charline she spoke very highly of you."

"Thank you Mr. Warner." Temperance nodded as they sat down at the table in the back room of the library. "You're very kind."

"Anyway, lets get down to business." Stephen Warner said as he pulled several files from his briefcase. Mr. Warner was a tall, older man with graying hair and bifocals. "I understand that you moved her recently and helped Ms. Beckett with the library."

Tempe nodded. "My fiancée and I moved here about four months ago. Charlie was training me to take her place."

The man smiled grimly. "About two months after you moved here Ms. Beckett set up a meeting with me. In this meeting she requested that her will be changed. Before the change, she had left her savings and life insurance to the town as well as all of her assets. She then requested that you be named the sole receiver of her will. Her entire estate belongs to you. She also left you a letter explaining her decision."

Temperance sat speechless. "A-are you sure?" She asked when she finally found her voice.

"Yes ma'am. 'Charline Beckett hereby states that her estate be received by one Ms. Gwendolyn Averies upon death.'" Mr. Warner read from the will. "Would you like us to liquidate the assets or take ownership of the library and its contents?"

"Um," she couldn't think her mind was racing a mile a minute. "Do you think you could give me time to talk this over with my fiancée?"

Stephen nodded. "Of course, ma'am. Here's my card. Feel free to call me whenever you have decided."

**XxXxX**

After Booth had pushed Tempe out the door he had ran back up the stairs to get dressed. He was fairly excited that his boss had given him the rest of the week of to mourn for the loss of his fiancée's close friend and to take care of said fiancée in her time of need. Booth decided to sit down and read his morning newspaper with a coffee in hand. On his way to the sofa he turned on the police radio that he kept in the living room. Sitting down on the plush sofa, Booth lifted his feet onto the coffee table and allowed himself to get comfortable.

Later that afternoon, Booth had long since moved on from the newspaper and was currently surfing channels on the television. As a familiar noise came from the radio Booth clicked the mute button for the TV in order to listen. The woman on the radio, Kelly he knew, reported a domestic dispute. As soon as she finished rattling off the address Booth jumped from the couch and ran up the stairs to retrieve his gun.

Booth ran back down the stairs and out the front door quickly leaving the door unlocked and the TV still on. He jogged down the front steps and towards the lawn of his next-door neighbor and her boyfriend. He kept his gun down by his side as he moved quickly to the front door. He beat on the door.

"Stacy!" He called. "Are you home? Answer the door, Stacy!"

"Go away!" She screamed. He voice sounded pained and panicked.

Booth slowly opened the door. "Stacy it's me, Drew." When he pushed the door open fully he saw her lying in the corner of the room by the stairs, the house phone in one hand and a bloody towel in the other. "What happened? Is he still here?"

She shook her head no. "He left." She said quietly as Booth crouched down before her.

"Did he do this?" He asked, taking the towel and dabbing at the blood that was still streaming from the gash on her forehead.

Tears fell from her eyes instantaneously. "I-I couldn't answer!" She sobbed. "I didn't know."

Booth pulled her to his chest quickly. "Didn't know what?"

"He wanted to know about someone. He kept asking me what I new about them." She said against his shoulder.

"Who? Did he say a name?" Asked Booth as he ran a soothing hand over her blond hair.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Um, it-it was something like Brendan. Temperance? I don't know the other name. I can't remember." 

"Alright." Booth said quickly as he stood. "We have to go. We're gonna get this guy but for now lets get back to my place." He wrapped an arm around her waist as he moved her quickly towards the door.

As they left Booth whipped out his phone and hit a number on speed dial.

"Hey sweetie." She said cheerily. "I have some news."

"Not now baby." Booth said almost harshly. "We have a situation. I need you to get home as soon as possible."

"Ah alright." She said nervously. "I'm leaving right now."

With that Booth hung up the phone. When they reached his house Booth brought Stacy up the stairs and into their master bathroom.

"Here. Sit down here on the toilet." Booth wetted one of the washcloths and began to clean her head wound.

"Thank you Drew." She said quietly. Booth nodded in response before allowing silence to drift over them for a few minutes. When she finally spoke again her voice was even quieter and shaky. "Why would Luis do this?"

Booth sighed as he set the cloth back into the sink. "I don't kn-"

"Booth!"

As soon as he heard her call his name he knew that there was panic in her tone and it sent shivers down his spine. He could hear the fear in the one word he yelled. And then she did it again.

"Booth? I need you to come down here please." She called again.

"Stacy." Booth said, barely turning to look at her. "I need you to stay here and keep the door closed no matter what you hear." He tossed her his cell phone. "Call speed dial two and tell the man what's going on. His name is Agent Locke"

"O-ok." She said shakily as she watched him leave.

As Booth walked slowly through the bedroom her pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants and aimed it forward as he rounded the corner and stood on the balcony looking down. What he saw clenched at his heart. There in the foyer stood the love of his life with a knife pulled tightly against her throat by the man they knew as Luis.

"Welcome home Honey." Booth said, sarcastically. "I see you brought home a friend."

"Booth you're not going to help." Temperance said, rolling her eyes despite the situation she was in.

"Shut up!" Luis yelled as he tightened his grasp on Tempe.

"Who are you?" Booth said calmly.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" Luis said as he ran his nose through her wavy hair. "I can understand what they want with her."

"Who are you!?" Booth screamed, the gun shaking violently in his hand.

"This is for you Agent Booth compliments of Mara Muerte." The man said as he tightened the sharp blade against Temperance's slender neck, releasing a thin line of crimson.

To his right, Temperance's hand reached out to the foyer table, pulling a heavy vase into her grasp. This was the only thing that stopped Booth from shooting what little he could see of the man. She lifted the vase in her hand and sent in crashing over her head into Luis's skull sending him to the floor. The couple ran towards each other and met on the stairs. Booth grabbed Tempe's hand and pulled her with him, looking over his shoulder at the unconscious man on the floor every few seconds. As he opened the bathroom door, Stacy jumped.

"Are you ok?" Temperance asked at the sight of her friend as she kneeled before the younger woman inspecting her wounds. Stacy nodded shakily.

"You two stay here." Booth said as he moved towards the door.

"What?" Temperance asked harshly as she stood. "Booth just wait till they get here."

"And risk him getting away. Not a chance." He said as he opened the door and began towards the hallway.

Her hand on his arm stopped him. "Booth he has a gun. Please, don't go." Her voice was pleading with him, her eyes growing moist.

Booth moved back to her quickly where she stood in the doorway. He took her shoulders in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. It was rough but his emotions were there. Tears were flowing freely over her cheeks. After a few moments he pulled back slowly, whispering to her. "I'm sorry." Before she could respond Booth pushed her backwards into Stacy's arms, shutting the door and wedging it closed.

"Booth!" She screamed as she scrambled to the door. Temperance began to beat violently on the door. "Booth! Please don't go!"

On the other side of the door Booth moved away from the bathroom with his gun in front of him. It was heartbreaking to hear the cries of the woman he loved as he abandoned her. Hopefully, one day she would understand that it was for her own good.

Booth reached the bedroom doorway and moved quickly around the corner, aiming his gun at a now vacant spot on the foyer floor.

Stacy held the older woman in her arms as Temperance sobbed uncontrollably. Everything else around them was quiet. Stacy listened intently for any signs of life beyond the door. "Shh, help is coming." She soothed, rubbing Tempe's hair.

The two women jumped as three shots rang out followed by a loud crash.

"Oh god."

**Sorry to leave you hanging but I wanted to get this posted for you all. This covers all of my previews from chapter 10. I hope you liked it. Let me know.**


	15. One of the Luckiest

**Enjoy this yummy tidbit.**

"Booth, please open the door!" She yelled as she pounded on the door, Stacy at her side. Both women had tears in their eyes after her the painful noises from beyond the door. And then there was nothing. Not a single sound for what felt like an eternity.

"Temperance!" A muffled voice shouted.

"Please! Open the door!" She cried again. She listened intently to the sound of a dresser being moved away from the door. When the door finally opened she saw someone other than who she was expecting. "Agent Locke. Where's Booth?"

As she tried to move past him he wrapped an arm around her torso and held her back. "Temperance…"

"No." She said immediately. "Where is he?" The agent shook his head sadly. Without waiting for his response Temperance freed herself from his restraint and moved quickly to the balcony. She gasped at the sight before her. The railing was completely destroyed its ruins lay on the foyer floor. In the foyer below, the men were finishing zippering the body bag. "No." She said almost inaudibly. Temperance rushed down the stairs, stumbling over her own feet as she fell beside the black bag. She screamed to the man around her to get away from him.

"Temperance!" Locked yelled from the top of the stairs as he jogged down to her side. He pulled her to her feet with his hands at her shoulders. Her eyes were swimming with tears as her gaze stayed at the concealed body. "It's not him!" Her attention snapped to his face and the words he was saying. "He's on his way to the hospital. Let's go."

**XxXxX**

Temperance had been in the waiting room for over two hours now and had yet to be explained to about their current situation. Stacy sat beside her, her fingers twirling together in a nervous motion.

"I don't understand. He-" she choked. "My boyfriend." She inhaled sharply, her breathing increasing. "I brought him here. What did I do?"

"Shh." Tempe soothed. "None of this is your fault. They were just after us. That's why he came here. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm so confused." Stacy said as she allowed her tears to fall once again.

"Me too." She replied quietly. Over her friend's shoulder Temperance saw the agent approaching. "Agent Locke can you please tell us what's going on?"

He let out a sigh. "When the doctors are done they will fill you in on Booth's condition. What we believed happened at the house was an ambush. You told us what happened and then Booth left you. We think Luis came up behind him and they fought. Somehow Booth got out a fatal shot while Luis fired two. The two men then fell from the balcony, Luis first. He broke Booth's fall. That is how we found them."

"Where was he shot?" Temperance asked, her voice shaky and tight.

"One bullet through the abdomen and the other through his shoulder. Both were on his left side." Temperance nodded sadly at this statement. "The doctors should be out momentarily." Agent Locke left the two women on the bench and joined a few officers who were lingering nearby.

"Ma'am." Came a voice from her other side, only minutes later. "Are you a relative of Seeley Booth?"

Tempe nodded. "I'm his… fiancée" She finished after a quick glance at her hand.

The doctor nodded as he reached out a hand for her to shake. She took returned the firm greeting. "I'm Dr. Farnham. You're fiancée is now out of surgery. We were able to remove both bullets successfully. We however, did lose him for a moment on the table. But he pulled through and is now in guarded condition. He is going to be heavily medicated for several days, popping in and out of consciousness."

"When can we take him back to D.C.?" She asked curiously.

The doctor smiled kindly at the younger woman. "We can have arrangements made by tomorrow afternoon. You'll need to pay for the few doctors and nurses to take care of him on the flight. I assume you and Agent Booth have a connection at the FBI that may be able to help you with those arrangements."

"Yes, thank you." Temperance said with a grateful smile. "Can I see him now?"

"Go right ahead." The doctor answered before turning to walk away. "Oh and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Temperance turned to Stacy and Agent Locke, her unspoken question clear to them. "You go ahead." Stacy said kindly. "We'll wait out here."

She gave the woman a quick hug before turning her attention to the agent. "I need you to get Deputy Director Cullen on the phone. Come right in once you've got him." Agent Locke was about to argue, but she turned away and entered the recovery room.

Temperance rounded the bed slowly, taking in the sight of this man before her. He was bruised and bandaged much like that time he was blown up. Only now he looked helpless and pale. She hated seeing him like this, he just wasn't Booth. She moved to stand by the side of his bed, resting her hands across her chest as she stood a good two feet away from him.

"How dare you?" She said angrily. "You had _no_ right. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need your protection?" She let out a sigh as her eyes began to sting. "I'd rather have my life put in danger than have that fear that I might lose you. I had that fear today when I sat there beating on the bathroom door not knowing what was happening to you. Don't you ever do that to me again Seeley Booth." As she finished, Agent Locke entered. She wiped her tears quickly before turning to face him. "Do you have him?"

Locke nodded and handed her the phone. She took a deep breath to collect herself before raising the phone to her ear. "Hello sir." She said respectfully.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." Cullen replied, his voice sounded cheery and annoyed. "Is there a reason why you are calling me at my home? Especially when you're supposed to be in witness protection."

"Sir, Booth has been shot. A member of Mara Muerte found us. Our cover has been blown." She filled him in quickly.

"Once Booth heals you'll be given a new identity." Cullen said matter-of-factly.

"No." She said harshly. "Sir." She added quickly. "We need to come home. Booth is in rough shape; he deserves to be with him family in case the worse should happen. You need to get a plane and medical staff out here so that we can bring him home."

"As I hope you remember Dr. Brennan, I do not take orders from squints." Cullen replied as he rubbed his temple. "Plus we don't have jurisdiction."

"What do you mean?" Temperance replied angrily. "He's your best agent. Your liaison to my people."

"He was." Cullen stated. "Until he quit his job about four months back."

Temperance was confused. "Why would he do that?"

Culled let out a frustrated sigh. "Dr. Brennan I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. Booth quit his job in order to follow you across the country. He wanted to protect you and be with you but I told him that Mara Muerte posed no threat to him, therefore we could not voluntarily put him into protective custody."

Temperance looked up at the lifeless body of her partner. She wanted to scream every bad name she could think of at him. _Why would he do something so incredibly stupid? _"Listen Cullen. With all due respect you need to get your men out her now! I don't care if he is an ex-agent. But he was the best goddamn agent you ever had so you are going to fly someone out her to take us home and then you are seriously going to consider giving him his job back once he recovers." She was breathing heavily as her bout of anger ceased and she awaited his response.

"I'll see what I can do Dr. Brennan. But no promises." The Deputy Director said. "Booth is a very lucky man to have a woman who is so willing to protect him."

**XxXxX**

"I'll see you in a few days." Stacy said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Alright. You take care, ok?" Temperance asked, pulling back to look at the young woman.

She nodded sheepishly. "I will. You too."

"Bye." Temperance said finally as she turned and walked down the stairs to the small jet awaiting her arrival.

"That's the last of the passengers, sir. We're ready to take off when you are." The stewardess said into the radio as Temperance passed.

She was in the small section of the plane, where there were six rows of two seats each. Behind the seats was a door to the room where Seeley was. One of the several nurses sat in the back row of seats listening to a headset. Temperance took a seat in the second row on the right and got comfortable before settling in for some sleep.

"Dr. Brennan?" A friendly voice asked as she shook her slightly.

"Yes?" She replied groggily.

It was the nurse who had been relaxing when they had boarded. "We will be landing in D.C. in the next half our and I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Booth woke up momentarily and asked for you. He is back asleep now but if you would like to come back and visit for a few moments you are more than welcome to."

"Thank you." Temperance said gratefully as she stood and stretched. She followed the nurse through to the back room. The doctor and two other nurses now sat in the last row of the seats resting. In the center of the room that had been previously hidden by the door lay Booth on a white hospital bed. Tempe smiled to the nurse who returned the sentiment before busying herself with a meaningless task in order to give the couple privacy.

"Hey sweetie." She stood beside the bed. Her voice was quiet and thoughtful. "I guess we really don't have to make with all those silly terms of endearment anymore. We're going to have our lives back." Temperance tried to swallow the tightness in her throat. "When we get back they're going to take you to Bethesda and take care of you."

"Miss we're starting our descent we need you to return to your seat." The nurse said kindly.

"Thank you." Temperance turned back to Booth one last time. "Everything will be fine. Just wake up soon, ok?"

**XxXxX**

He was settled in, there wasn't anything else she could do around there so the nurse had sent her home to catch up on some sleep. She unlocked the apartment and let the door open and hit the wall. Temperance stood there in the doorway for several minutes. It seemed so empty yet when she left she had left behind almost all of her belongings. She moved slowly through the apartment and to her bedroom, tossing her bag on the bed. Instead of reaching into her dresser she opened the suitcase and removed some articles. Agent Locke had returned to the house and brought back some clothing, apparently he had mixed together Booth's stuff with hers. Temperance removed her current clothing before pulling a white beater and a hoodie over her head followed by a pair of men's pajama pants. She then climbed under the covers to begin a restless night.

She lie in the empty bed for several hours, sleep never claiming her. Around one fifteen, she jumped from her bed, grabbing her keys and shoes and leaving her empty apartment behind her.

**I have more done but I wanted to expand the chapters. Next one up tomorrow if I get tons of reviews. **


	16. What Makes It Hard

**OMG OMG You all made me SO happy. My story is SO close to being my most popular. I beat my record with my last Bones fic and now you're doing it again. I love it! So here you go like I promised. Enjoy!**

When he woke the next morning his whole body ached. He opened his eyes slowly in order to adjust, however instead of the bright lights he had been expecting he found the room to be quite dark. The shades casting an orange hue in the room. Booth looked to his right to see a plump young woman checking his IV drip. She smiled at him before placing a finger in front of her lips to tell him to stay quiet. At his confused look she pointed to his left side.

Turning his head against the pillow, he smiled at what he saw. Curled up in the small, uncomfortable looking chair was the one and only Temperance Brennan: sound asleep. She looked like an angel as the orange glow shown behind her. His smile turned into a frown as he remembered what had happened.

"_Booth! Please don't go!" She pounded on the door. Her screaming was heart wrenching to him but it was for her safety._

He had abandoned her for her own safety. But would that be how she saw it?

"Bones." He said softly, his voice not quite allowing him to say it loud enough. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Bones."

This time she stirred slightly before bolting upright and taking a look at her surroundings. Finally her wide eyes landed on the man in the bed with a worried expression on his face.

"Booth." She gave a sigh of relief. Tempe made a motion to stand but instead sat back down in her seat. She tried to ignore the confused look her shot her. "I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Thirsty." He said flashing her a pained charm smile. "Would you mind?"

She looked to where he was nodding and grabbed the cup of water. "Oh, yeah." She leaned forward and handed him the cup, their fingers touching slightly. Temperance pulled away quickly, adjusting her loose hair and sitting back into the chair.

Booth gave her a sideways glance, _why is she acting so strange_? "So when do I get to go back to the house?"

"You don't remember?" Tempe asked curiously.

"Oh of course I do. But we can fix the railing." Booth said with a weak smile.

"No, Booth." She said, her brow knit in thought and a little pain. "We're back in D.C."

"Oh." The weight of what had happened hit them both as they sat there in silence. "Nothing's change Temperance." He said what they were both thinking.

"Booth." She whined. "Everything has changed."

"But it doesn't have to." He added quietly.

She did want it to be the way it was. But back here in D.C. there were restrictions, things that held them back. Like their jobs, friends, and their independence. Tempe opted to change the subject. "I haven't told the gang yet. Cam and Cullen are the only ones who know."

Booth looked at her in confusion. "Why haven't you said anything to them? I'm sure they miss you and I know you miss them."

"I know." She agreed. "I just wasn't ready to face them yet. I just hope our bosses haven't let it slip."

_We'll at least she wants to keep me to herself. _He smiled at her lightly. "I understand, we can tell them later. Cam should be able to keep her mou-"

They were interrupted by screaming out in the hall. The couple gave each other a suspicious look before Temperance moved over and opened the door. She then recognized the woman's voice.

"I don't care if I'm not family! I haven't seen them in four months. Listen you tiny-waisted, fake highlighted, gaudy make-up wearing skank, let me through!" The woman shouted.

"Don't make me call security!" The nurse spat back.

"Let her through." Tempe said as she stepped into the hallway with a smile. "What flashing her didn't work?"

"Sweetie!" Angela cried as she ran towards her friend. The artist pulled the anthropologist into a tight embrace, tears falling from her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Ange." Temperance replied squeezing her friend back.

"Where's that sexy stud muffin of a FBI agent of ours?" She questioned, pulling away.

"Hey Ange!" Booth shouted from the room.

"Booth!" Angela left her friend in the hallway to go into the room and hug her friend.

"Dr. Brennan!" Came another voice from down the hall.

A smile spread across her face as she saw Zach moving quickly towards her with Cam and Jack in tow. As her protégé came towards her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. His grip was strong and his arms stayed around her slim form for several minutes. "Zach, please let go. I need to breathe."

"Sorry Dr. Brennan." Zach said sheepishly as he let go and went into the room where Angela disappeared.

"Good to see you Dr. Brennan." Cam nodded, given the woman a quick hug. "I'm sorry about this. Angela interrogated me after she found out that Cullen and I had a meeting with someone from witness protection."

"It's alright Dr. Saroyan. It's good to see you too.." She smiled. Jack was the last to approach. "Hey Jack."

Without words the entomologist pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's good to see you Temperance."

Tempe smiled as tears stung her eyes. She was grateful that the bond they had forged during the gravedigger case was still strong. "You too Jack. Did you take care of them for me?"

He nodded. "Of course. C'mon lets go see what they're grilling our G-man about." With a smile Jack wrapped an arm around Tempe's waist and followed her into the hospital room.

"Did you take care of her for us?" Angela asked Booth, she was now sitting beside his legs on the bed.

Booth gave a curious glance at Hodgins' arm around Temperance's waist before giving the man a smile. "Nah, but she took care of me alright." He shot Tempe a smile, which quickly faded as she avoided his gaze.

"Did you guys at least hear the news?" Zach said excitedly.

"What news?" Tempe asked, looking curiously from her the young man to an excited looking Ange.

"The threat has been lifted. We also have Ortez in custody." Angela said quickly, stealing Zach's thunder. "No more witness protection."

When Temperance and Seeley didn't through a party of happiness the rest of the group looked at each other worriedly. Booth's eyes were locked onto Tempe who was staring at the floor.

"What's going on guys?" Cam wondered.

Booth cleared his throat. "Can you all give us a minute?"

The group agreed and began exiting the room. "We'll just go get some lunch." Jack said before closing the door.

"Bones what's going on?" Booth asked. "We were so good before and now we're in this… funk."

"I don't know what that means, Booth." Tempe said, looking up at him briefly from where she stood at the end of the bed.

He smiled lightly before continuing. "Bones, there's a couple things I've noticed since I woke up. For one, you've been jumpy and distant. Not emotionally, physically. Second, you've barely even looked at me. And third, you're still wearing the ring so this all must mean something."

"Of course this all means _something._" She let out a sigh as she moved closer to the side of the bed. "It's just all so confusing. I'm happy that I'm home and I'm happy that you're alive and are healing. Its just all so bittersweet."

Booth could see the pain in her eyes as she explained what she was feeling. "Hey come here." He watched as she hesitantly moved closer and allowed him to pull her onto the bed beside him.

She continued once she was comfortably seated in his embrace. "We had something back there. We had a home and friends and each other. Charlie left me everything in her Will. So now I have the library to think about. I just…" she took in a deep breath as her eyes began to moisten in frustration. "I want both worlds."

Booth tightened his hold on her as he buried his nose into her hair giving it a soft kiss. "Hey, we can easily have something here too. We have our friends, you'll always have me and we can easily get a house."

"Really?" She asked looking up at him, hope in her eyes. "What about what everyone will say?"

"Who cares, Bones?" He replied looking at her. "We were in witness protection together for four months I'm sure almost everyone assumes we've started a serious relationship."

"True." She agreed. "But what about Charlie and everything else in Sidney?"

"It'll all unravel in time." He leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the lips when a sharp pain went through his side.

Temperance winced in sympathy. "Booth, sit back." She ordered and to her amazement he complied. She turned on her side, running her hand through his hair as he relaxed. She saw his eyes close and took the opportunity to press her lips to his. 

"Aren't we going in?" Zach asked impatiently from where he stood behind Angela, Cam and Hodgins.

"Not at this moment, Zacharoni." Cam replied with a smile. Angela closed the door to the hospital room as she shared a knowing glance with Jack.

"We still have some issues we need to discuss." Tempe said as she pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Like how I want to ravage you but you're going to have to do most of the work seeing as how I can hardly move?" Booth's expression was one of frustration and charm.

Temperance laughed lightly. "That's going to have to wait until you're one hundred percent healed. I don't want any accidents." She let out a soft sigh. "No, we need to talk about you abandoning me the other day."

"Bones, I didn't abandon you." Booth defended.

"You may as well have because you have no idea what you put me through." She explained, her fear coming back to her. "I need you to promise me that you wont ever do that again."

"I wont, Bones." He replied defiantly.

Temperance got off the bed and began to pace by its end as Booth stared at her. "I can't go through that again. Not knowing what was happening to you. Booth, I thought you were dead."

Booth sat up slowly even though it was quite painful. "Temperance I will _not_ promise you that. And you can't ask me to."

"Why not?" She asked, turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Because!" He shouted, he hadn't meant it to be so harsh sounding. When he continued his voice was softer. "There isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do to protect you and I'd do it without a moment's hesitation."

"Is that why you quit your job then?" She asked, changing the line of discussion slightly, to cover the other issue.

"That…" he sighed in shocked resignation. "That's none of your concern. Cullen shouldn't have told you."

"Well he did." Tempe argued. "Booth your job means everything to you."

"Not more than you." He replied pointedly without thinking through his words.

She knew it was true but the words from his mouth hit her like a fist in the jaw. She dropped her gaze. "You left Parker too."

"But Parker was safe, Bones." Booth fought. "You weren't. I had to choose between the two loves of my life, you and my son. I chose the one that needed my protecting. I wouldn't take it back for anything. Parker is safe and so are you. It's a win-win situation."

Temperance shook her head getting angry now despite his confession. "Does this _look_ like a win-win situation, Booth?" She shouted. "You gave up your job and almost your life for me. Me! How could you be so stupid?"

"Stupid?!" He shouted back. "I was protecting you!"

"But if you had died you would have left behind me and Parker, two people who both need you. If I had died there's no one to mourn me. I don't have family to think about, kids. How could you be so… selfish?" She moved close to his face as she spat out the last work

"Selfish!?" He yelled. "I was being completely unselfish! The only reason I do those things is because I can't imagine my life without you!"

She looked at him for a moment and then it hit her. _He really does love me._ She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

"I'm sorry too." He said into her hair. He pulled away from her slightly, the fingers of his moveable arm wound through her hair. "I'll make you a deal." He said, his brown eyes locked onto hers as their breaths mingled. "I'll think about all of us when it comes to those decisions if you promise not to run. And the rest we'll work through as it comes around."

"No more scaring me like that? Or keeping me locked up?" She asked, quirking her brow at him.

"No scaring or locking you up." He agreed. "No more running."

Temperance thought for a minute. "No running."

"Deal." Booth smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I think we can create what we had in Sidney. We can start with a house."

"Can we get one that looks like our old one?" She asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want." Assured Booth as he brought his lips slowly back to hers.

**Too drama filled? There was so much to be covered. I need your input. I could end this here or I could easily bring up another bout of hassles as they set out on their life in DC while wrapping up their Sidney connections. Let me know. Love you all!**


	17. Loose Ends

**Sorry it took so long. I had a case of writer's block. I think I just didn't want to end this story. So guess what I'm not. I have two options for this. I'll tell ya'll at the end. Just sit back and enjoy for now. Also I altered the previous chapter slightly just to fix some things but I only change the words a little bit so its not totally necessary to go back and read it.**

"Booth!" She yelled. "Sit back down your supposed to be taking it easy."

"That doesn't mean I'm not supposed to move at all." He complained as he sat back down on the couch. "Did you bring me a present?" Booth asked with a smile.

"You mean me?" Stacy asked as she entered the apartment carrying her suitcase.

"Stacy!" Booth cheered. "Get over here and give me a hug before she shoots me."

Tempe laughed from where she stood behind the sofa. "I'll start making dinner while you two catch up."

"Alright babe." Booth said with a smile before turning to their friend. "So did the agents explain everything to you?"

Stacy nodded, her face grim. "Yeah they did."

"I'm sorry we brought all this on you." He said, placing a hand over hers.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked up at him quickly. "I haven't had such good friends in a long time. Even after what we've been though I wouldn't erase that if it meant erasing your friendship."

Booth pulled Stacy into a tight hug. "You're a great friend too."

Stacy was the first to speak after they pulled away. "So I hear you got out of the hospital yesterday."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, being in there a week was _way_ too long for me."

She smiled back. "Plus I hear you've been trying to seduce the good doctor."

"Key word: trying." He let out a long sigh.

"I told him not till he was all healed." Tempe said as she walked in from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Booth's neck from behind. "And now you're not 'getting any' until our guest leaves." She added air quotes to emphasize her point.

"Oh please. Don't hold off on my account." Stacy added with a laugh. "So are you to actually going to get married. The agent told me that the two of you are really work partners."

Booth turned his head to Temperance and pulled back a little so that he could look at her. "We're taking it slow for now. Actually we're looking for a house together." He said with a smile, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's so exciting guys!" Stacy exclaimed happily.

"Well we have some more exciting news." Tempe said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready in ten and we'll tell you then."

**XxXxX**

"This is delicious Tempe." Stacy said kindly before bring her fork of pasta to her mouth once again.

"Yeah I'm surprised." Commented Booth with a sly grin. Her glare didn't go unnoticed, so Booth decided to change the subject. "So what about our news, can we tell her yet?"

Temperance smiled as Stacy started grinning. "I suppose." She wiped her mouth with her napkin before turning to their friend. "When Charlie passed it seemed she left me her entire estate." Stacy nodded in understanding. "Now that Booth and I are back here in D.C. we were wondering if you'd run the library for me. She also left a large some of money so it would be a paying job plus you can live upstairs if you liked. And I would still own the house and library so Booth and I would visit for vacation."

Stacy sat wide-eyed across from her friends. "You're joking right?" She looked between the two who just sat there smiling at her. "No way. Oh my gosh, I would love to. That would be incredible."

"Great." Temperance heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad that I know someone responsible will be taking over for me."

"It'd be an honor." Stacy said, patting her friend's hand. "And let me say, I knew Charlie since I was a little kid and she'd be proud of everything you've done."

Temperance pushed back the water that was edging in her eyes. "Thank you."

**XxXxX**

"Was that Stace?" Booth asked from where he sat on the couch with a newspaper in his hands.

"Yeah, she said the flight home was great and that she'll be calling every now and then to check up and give us a report." Temperance said with a smile as she picked up her cup of tea and moved through the apartment to sit beside him. "What are you reading?" She asked curiously as she leaned into him, purposefully resting her head against his shoulder.

"Realtor ads. For a house." Responded Booth, turning his head to smile at her.

"Oh!" Tempe said excitedly. "Let me help." 

"Ok." He agreed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tugged her closely against him. "There are so many, how are we ever going to chose one?"

Tempe bit her lip for a moment as she thought. "How about I pick at least two, you pick at least two then we'll visit them all and choose our favorite."

Booth placed a kiss to her auburn hair. "Sounds good. You don't have to go back until Monday so that gives us three days to look."

"No, _we _will both be going back to work on Monday." Temperance corrected, looking up at him defiantly. "We're going to meet with Cullen tomorrow. I've already arranged the meeting. Then we need to talk to Cam about our relationship and the Jeffersonian. I think she'll give us her blessing. But it's just a precaution."

Booth let out a frustrated sigh. "Bones, I quit. What makes you think Cullen will give me my job back?"

"He has too." She said confidently.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Booth with a raised brow.

Tempe stood and began walking towards the bedroom. "Because I told him I'd quit if he didn't."

Booth smiled as he watched her walk away. She loved him just as much as he loved her. They were both willing to risk their lives and their jobs for one another. They were going to fight through this and work it all out. Together. After a few moments Booth stood and headed in the same direction.

"So Bones." He called as he walked down the hall to the empty bedroom. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and the light was on, indicating that that was where she was. "I think I'm all healed." Booth grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

The door to the bathroom opened to revealing scantily clad Temperance Brennan. "I'm way ahead of you on that one." She said with a devilish grin.

"I guess so." Booth grinned, as he stood and stepped towards her. Pulling her into his grasp he pressed his lips tightly to hers.

**Ok so I've decided that this story is NOT ending. I was going to write a new one story in general. But I am either going to write it as a sequel or just continue. Let me know what you think. If I end this it's going to be the next chapter and then I'll write the sequel or just continue. Reviews please.**


	18. Safe In Your Arms

**Here's the final little chapter of this one. Thanks to everyone for their input. I'm actually going against the majority because that's what I feel would be the right thing to do. But I'll tell you all that later! Enjoy!**

"Booth, will you please stop bouncing your leg?" Temperance said as she placed her hand on his thigh. They were sitting in a quiet waiting room in the Hoover building.

"I can't. I'm nervous." He replied.

"I know." She said with a soft smile. "But everything will be fine. Plus the sooner we get this over and go visit Cam we can go look at the houses."

"You're right." Booth leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as she continued to read a magazine.

She smiled in response. "Of course I am."

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth?" A woman behind a desk called.

"Um." Booth stood and looked at Tempe with a light blush. "We're not…"

Temperance stood and cleared her throat. "Lets just go Booth."

The couple followed the young woman down the hallway towards Cullen's office. "She must be new." Booth whispered to her as they continued down the hall.

Temperance nodded to him with a small smile as the woman opened the office door and let them in. "Good morning, sir." Temperance said as she took a seat in front of the desk.

"Dr. Brennan. Booth." The man nodded.

"Sir." Nodded Booth in return.

"I suppose you're here to talk about returning to work Agent Booth." The Deputy Director asked.

"Actually, sir." Booth corrected, pointing to Tempe. "_She's_ here to talk to you about my returning to work."

Cullen nodded with a slightly amused smirk. "I see." He turned his gaze to the doctor. "So Dr. Brennan, are you here you here to blackmail me?"

"Yes, sir. I am." Temperance responded quite bluntly, earning smiles from the two men.

"Sir, she claims she wont return to work until I'm reinstated." Booth clarified.

Temperance interrupted with her finger in the air. "Actually I believe what I said was that I would quit if you weren't reinstated."

"Dr. Brennan, are you telling me that you would risk your career for Booth's career?" Cullen questioned, leaning forward onto his desk.

"No sir." Temperance answered, receiving a confused look from her partner. "I would risk _anything_ for Booth in general."

A proud smile spread across Booth's face, he should have attempted to contain it but he found it impossible.

Cullen sighed as he watched the two people before him share a long intimate look. "Forgive me both of you but I have to ask: has the status of your relationship changed?"

"What do you mean, sir?" Booth asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Temperance smiled slightly at the words that had fallen from Booth's mouth.

"What I mean, Booth, is have you and Dr. Brennan become romantically involved." Cullen pressed.

Booth leaned forward and took Temperance's hand in his which; she squeezed in comfort, the sparkling ring on her hand making its presence known. "Sir, Dr. Brennan and I have been through a lot. We work well together on the field and off the field. If a romantic relationship can create a stronger work relationship then I don't see a problem."

The Deputy Director let out another long sigh. "You're right."

"Sir?" Booth questioned, clearly not expecting his boss to agree.

Cullen leaned forward and pointed an accusing finger at the couple. "But the second I see that romantic involvement is causing a problem I _will_ be removing one of you from your post."

"With all do respect you cant technically remove me-" Temperance began before she was pulled from her seat by her once again partner.

"Thank you, sir." Booth said, turning towards his superior as he ushered her out of the room. "Let's go Bones."

"I expect to see you in work on Monday, Agent Booth." Cullen shouted as they left the room.

"Yes, sir. Thank you again sir." Booth said as they left the office, closing the door behind him. "Why do you always have to correct him?" Booth whispered as they walked down the hall.

"Well it's the truth." She said honestly. "I don't understand what I did wrong."

Booth smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You didn't do anything wrong. You just need to show a little more respect for my boss is all."

Tempe nodded silently. "We need to go see Cam now. I wont be comfortable until everyone is comfortable."

He smiled lightly. "Alright. How about lunch afterwards and then house shopping."

"Sounds good." She agreed as they stepped into the elevator. Booth stepped forward and hit the ground floor button before returning to her side. As the doors slide closed, Temperance turned and pulled Booth's lips down to hers.

After a few moments Booth pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he spoke. "_This_ is not respected my boss."

Temperance raised an eyebrow and flashed cocky grin. "Are you complaining?"

Booth groaned slightly as she pressed her body against his within his arms. He leaned his mouth close to hers as he spoke. "Definitely not." 

**XxXxX**

"Cam was a lot more understanding than I thought she would be." Tempe said from the passenger's seat of the FBI issued SUV.

"Camille can be a very understanding woman. Once she realized that her and I weren't going to work out she just wanted me to be happy." Booth explained as he pulled into the driveway. "And she knew that all I needed to be happy was you."

Temperance turned her face to smile at him as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Once her seatbelt was off and Booth had shut off the SUV she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled away and sat back into her seat she spoke. "So this is your first pick? 795 Honeydew Lane. It's gorgeous."

"The name is a little fruity if you ask me." Booth said with a smile as he exited the vehicle. "But I thought you'd like it."

"I do." She said as she looked over the outside of the white house. It was a beautiful two-story home with a garage on the side. The front door and garage door were painted a deep red color. As they approached the front door they walked up a brick pathway. The lawn was a rich shade of green.

"I called the realtor. She said that she would be running a little late so feel free to roam around. Apparently the previous owners moved away a while ago and they're just looking to get it sold." Booth said as he led her up the walkway and onto the small front steps. He bent down and lifted a flowerpot and removed a small key that was lying beneath. With a cocky grin Booth unlocked the front door and ushered her inside, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't exactly as smooth as your black ops skills." She teased.

Booth smiled as he followed her in. "I know but-"

"Booth?" Temperance stopped abruptly causing Booth to run into her backside, his face colliding into her auburn locks.

He looked up from where his face was buried in her fruit smelling hair to see why she had stopped. The inside of the house was breathtaking. The foyer was two stories high with a large chandelier and wooden floors. A staircase lay right before them much like the house in Sidney. Unlike their previous home at the top of these stairs instead of a railing sat a very sturdy looking three and a half foot wall. The foyer reached all the way to the back of the house where there stood a beautiful set of French doors leading out to a large backyard with a small shed in the back corner. On the right side of the house there were two rooms a dining room and a well-equipped kitchen with a breakfast nook. On the left side of the large house was a single room. It looked as if it could be a living room and a study all in one. The floor was covered with a white lush carpet.

"This is gorgeous." Temperance breathed, her hand sought out Booth's as they wandered around.

"Want to check out the upstairs?" He asked as he began to pull her towards the stairs.

Tempe smiled. They walked up the stairs together hand in hand. When they reached the top, before them was a long hallway. On each side sat two doors. Three of which turned out to be small bedrooms and the other a bathroom. At the end of the hallway there was another set of French doors, however the windowpanes on this set were frosted as to hide the room inside. The couple continued down the hallway and opened the doors. Temperance gasped at the sight before her. The room was gorgeous. It was large with wood flooring and had a freestanding fireplace in one corner. Two windows on the back wall allowed the sunlight to filter in, creating a golden haze within the room. On the right wall there were two doors. The first led to a walk-in closet. The second to a luxurious bathroom with both a standing shower and large Jacuzzi tub.

"Hello!" A distant voice called.

"We're upstairs!" Booth yelled before turning to his partner. "Come on let's go talk to her." He practically had to drag her from the room. Tempe's eyes were locked on her surroundings. As they neared the stairs, the woman slowly came into view. She was in her late forties with bright eyes and a cheery smile.

"Good afternoon, you two." She greeted as she approached the couple, her hand out stretched. "I trust you got a good feel of the house?"

"Yes we did." Booth said, shaking the woman's hand after his partner. "I'm Seeley Booth and this is my girlfriend Temperance Brennan."

The woman smiled kindly before realizing her error. "Oh goodness, I'm so rude. My name is Elizabeth Starr. Feel free to call me Liz." The couple nodded to her and let a silence wash over them as they each took in their beautiful surroundings. "She's a pretty little thing isn't she? But I have to ask, what is a young couple like you looking for in a house?"

"Well," Temperance began. "Booth has a son so we'd like a room for him when he comes over. I have a brother who likes to visit on occasion so another bedroom is good."

"Alright." Liz said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"We're not picky." Booth answered, flashing a sweet grin. "We were looking for something that reminded us of a house we shared in Nebraska. That's pretty much the big part of the evaluation."

"And did she pass?" Asked Liz as she motioned for the couple to follow her to the kitchen, where Booth and Tempe took seats at the stools and Liz stood opposite them.

"She definitely did." Responded Temperance. Her left hand slid over Booth's right as they sat at the counter. "We'd like to put an offer down."

"Wait. What?" Booth asked, clearly shocked. "This is only the first house of four. We haven't looked at any of yours yet."

"I know." She said bluntly. "But Booth you picked an amazing house and I don't think that I could fall in love with any of the other houses like I've fallen in love with this one."

Booth smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Alright." He agreed, turning back to Liz. "We'd like to put down an offer."

Liz sighed. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that."

"Is it already sold?" Tempe asked nervously.

"No. No, its not." Confirmed Liz.

"Then what's the problem, Ms. Starr?" Booth wondered, squeezing Tempe's hand in comfort.

"Well you see Mr. Booth, when the family who lived her before decided they were going to move and gave me the job of finding new owners they made me promise them something. You see, the man and woman who lived here were in there seventies. They had been married for over fifty years. They had had many children who are now grown up and moved away. They decided that they would rather move to somewhere that would be closer to their children and have a house that would be much smaller for the two of them. They made me promise that when I found a worthy couple to give this house to, I wouldn't let them battle with me about offers. I'd give the house to them for the price the original owners had set down. No complications, no bargaining for them to get more money. They just want to see a family grow up in this home like theirs did." Liz sighed again before letting a grin spread across her face. "So you see. I cant let you put in an offer because I'm already willing to give it to you for the asking price."

Temperance was speechless. She had never imagined that buying such a beautiful house would be so incredibly easy. The story of the previous owners was beautiful. She couldn't help but wish Booth and her would be so lucky one day.

Booth's smile was the largest anyone had ever seen, his expression one of pure excitement. He took a moment to reign in his happiness before turning to his partner. "Bones, what do you want to do?"

Temperance let out a long sigh as she bit her lip. Her eyes roaming from Booth to Liz then back to Booth again. "You think you can live with me here for fifty plus years?" She asked nervously.

"I could spend a lifetime with you anywhere, Temperance." Booth replied sweetly. "But if this is where you want it to be. Then this is where it will be."

Temperance nodded as a smile spread across her lips. "I want it to be here."

"Great!" Liz exclaimed. "When I tell Mr. and Mrs. Johansson that their house went to a beautiful young couple as much in love as they were, they are going to be so thrilled."

Temperance blushed slightly as the woman praised them. She caught Booth's eyes for a split second and neither could fight their smiles.

"It's a little pricey but mostly because of its history. It's about $350,000." Liz said anxiously, hoping that the couple wouldn't change their minds.

"We'll take it." Temperance answered for them, receiving a look from her partner.

"Wait a second, Bones." Booth said quietly. "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah I know." Replied the anthropologist. "Money that I have a lot of."

"I can't let you buy our home, Bones." He said, shaking his head. "Its not right for you to purchase it all."

"Booth stop being all macho. We are buying this house together." Temperance explained. "_We _are buying it because it is both of our money. Plus," she added. "So much of that money is from books that you inspired and were dedicated to you."

"You're right." Booth smiled again and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. "So why _haven't _I seen any of that cut?"

Temperance returned the smile before slapping him lightly on the arm. The couple then turned back to the realtor. "We'll take it."

Within the next hour all the details had been hashed out and the couple now stood on the front lawn saying goodbye to the kind woman. As she pulled away Booth turned and wrapped an arm around her waist and looked up at their new home.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life Temperance." Booth said as he pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her midsection.

"This _is_ the happiest day of my life, Booth." She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his, in a small, sweet yet passionate kiss.

And it was. They stood there for a few more minutes looking at their home. It was truly beautiful and it was the first thing that would ever really be theirs. They could grow old together, laugh together and for the rest of their lives she would know that in their beautiful home: she was safe in his arms.

**Quite the fluffy little ending, I know. I hope you all loved it at least. So I've decided to do a sequel as it turns out. The first chapter will be up fairly soon I believe. It will be called "Safe In Their Arms". Hmmm…. Think of the possibilities. Anyway, thank you all for reading. This piece was so close to becoming my most popular fic and I'm very proud of that. Thanks also for all the glowing reviews and I hope you all stay tuned for the sequel.**


	19. Sequel Preview: Safe In Their Arms

**Here's the first chapter to the Sequel. It's called Safe In Their Arms and will be posted as a separate piece. Enjoy.**

**XxXxX**

"Bones." Booth called quietly as he shook her shoulder.

"Five more minutes." Tempe mumbles into his chest. They were lying horizontally across the couch. Her body lying on top of his.

Booth smiled as he placed a kiss to her hair. "We have to get to work soon."

She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with her boyfriend. "We do?"

He chuckled lightly at her childlike whine. "Yes we do. Maybe Cullen will actually give us a case that involves working together."

Temperance sat up on the couch and took in the state of their living room. Boxes were everywhere and packing materials lay on various surfaces. "I still can't believe he made you go through training again."

"It was punishment, Bones." Booth said with a sigh as he sat up as well, stretching the ache in his muscles. "He has to make me jump through as many hoops as possible before he'll let me get back to my real work."

"I could threaten him again." She asked with a smile.

Booth smiled. "Or you could… jump in the shower with me instead." He covered.

"I suppose that's a plausible solution." Tempe agreed as she let him pull her off the sofa.

**XxXxX**

Booth had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian two hours ago. He had mentioned forcing Cullen to give them a case before sharing a lengthy kiss with the doctor and sending her to her job.

Now, Temperance sat at her desk filling out the mass amounts of paperwork that were left from her time away. They had been back for over two months and still the stack of papers was at a considerable height.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said cheerfully as she entered her best friends office. "How are you doing today?"

"Hey Ange." Tempe replied, happy to remove her attention from the papers on her desk. "I'm just tired plus my neck is a little stiff."

"Rough night?" Remarked Angela suggestively with a raised eyebrow.

"We didn't even make it to our bed." Temperance said not exactly realizing what she was insinuating.

"Well that's a little kinky." Winked Angela, finally allowing her meaning to sink into her friend's genius mind.

Tempe laughed lightly. "We spent all night unpacking, Angela."

"Mmhmm." Angela nodded.

Temperance sighed with a smile. "We didn't get _kinky_ until this morning."

"That's my girl." Laughed Angela. "You make me very proud."

"Yeah she makes me proud too." A voice came from the door.

The two women smiled. "We were talking sex, sweetie." Angela clarified as she watched the FBI agent enter the room and place a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"What makes you think I wasn't?" Booth said with a patented charm smile.

"Ooh and it gets better." The artist commented, folding her arms and leaning back into her chair.

"Can we not talk about our sex life, please?" Brennan complained looking between her friend and partner. "Did we get anything from Cullen?"

"I did." He said with a sigh. "You get the case by default seeing as how Cam took the morning off for a conference."

"Why was it meant for Cam?" Temperance asked as she stood to get her coat.

"Flesh with bones." Booth relayed the information in the file. "I need you to tell me the cause of death and age, we already know it's a woman. Then you can help me get the body back here for Cam to look at later."

"I love it when I'm my boyfriend's second choice." Tempe smiled to Angela as she put her coat on over her shoulders.

"Bones, you know that you're always my first choice." Booth said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and led her out of the office with his hand around her waist.

**XxXxX**

**Thanks for reading Safe In Your Arms. It was a pleasure writing it for you and I am proud to say that it became my most popular fiction piece I have ever written. So congrats to all of you for helping that along. See you soon!**


End file.
